Quand l'ombre grandit
by Jujulapetoch
Summary: Depuis l'épisode de l'Arche, Allen sent grandir en lui une menace dangereuse, une ombre sournoise... Qui est-il vraiment ? Et surtout, arrivera-t-il seul à prendre le dessus sur ce côté sombre prenant peu à peu le dessus ? Allen X Lenalee
1. Prologue

Plus proche… Toujours plus proche… M'entends-tu

Titre : Quand l'ombre grandit

Auteur : Jujulapetoch

Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Hoshino Katsura (bénie soit-elle…)

Pairing : Allen/Lenalee (espérons que ce soit plutôt convainquant…)

Plus proche… Toujours plus proche… M'entends-tu ? Je suis là, tout près… Toujours plus près…

Allen se réveilla en sursaut.

Il passa sa main sur son front et essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient de celui-ci.

Un rêve…

Il se leva et ouvrit un peu la fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu d'air frais.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

Un rêve…

La destruction de l'arche remontait maintenant à plusieurs semaines. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Crowley, Miranda et Kanda avaient depuis effectués beaucoup d'autres missions.

Allen venait justement de revenir d'une mission particulièrement difficile en Amérique et prenait un repos – accordé de bonne grâce par Komui - bien mérité.

Le jeune exorciste se trouvait pour le moment à la cafétéria, et venait de terminer son habituel mais néanmoins conséquent repas.

Allen-kun !

Allen se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Il vit Lenalee venir à sa rencontre, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Lenalee ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il étonné

La jeune fille s'installa en face de lui,

Nii-san m'a interdit de repartir en mission avant que mon bras ne soit entièrement guéri, fit- elle ravie

Lenalee s'était en effet légèrement blessée au bras lors d'une mission avec Kanda, et son frère était depuis aux petits soins avec elle. Kanda, quant-à lui, était rapidement reparti à la recherche d'une nouvelle Innocence, décrétant qu'il fallait au moins qu'un exorciste fasse son boulot correctement…

Allen esquissa un fin sourire, connaissant les réactions disproportionnées de Komui vis-à-vis de sa sœur pour une simple petite égratignure, il n'imaginait même pas sa réaction pour un bras - peu - ensanglanté.

De toute façon, reprit Lenalee, je suis allée demander aux Trouveurs si une mission nécessitait un exorciste mais aucune nouvelle Innocence n'a été retrouvée pour le moment.

Vraiment ? s'étonna Allen, Ca arrive ? Qu'aucune Innocence ne soit retrouvée dans le monde pendant plusieurs jours ?

Oui, c'est plutôt rare mais ça arrive, après tout, les Innocences sont bien dissimulées, et même avec un nombre incalculable de Trouveurs, elles sont difficiles à trouver, expliqua la jeune fille en posant son menton sur ses deux poings repliés. Tiens ? Tu es fatigué ?

Allen était en effet en train d'étouffer un bâillement avec peine.

Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit, se justifia-t-il

Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

Pas vraiment… répondit-il. Bon, et que font les exorcistes qui n'ont rien à faire ?

Et bien… Ils se reposent, s'entraînent, jouent aux échecs, aux cartes… (elle évita soigneusement de regarder Allen lorsqu'elle prononça ce mot), en fait, comme je l'ai dit, ne pas avoir de mission est très rare pour un exorciste.

Allen n'avait pas l'air satisfait.

Il n'y à rien d'autre à faire ? demanda-t-il en maudissant intérieurement Kanda pour avoir pris la dernière mission

Et bien… Nous sommes bientôt au mois de décembre donc il commence à faire assez froid mais nous pourrions aller nous promener en ville, et par la même occasion, vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'Akumas dans le coin.

Parfait ! s'exclama Allen en se levant d'un bond sur sa chaise, allons-y !

Lenalee sursauta à la réaction soudaine de son ami, puis se leva à son tour.

Je vais chercher mon manteau, fit-elle en souriant

Et je vais chercher le mien, fit Allen, on se retrouve dehors.

La jeune fille acquieça et sortit de la cafétéria.

Allen sortit lui aussi et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Se divertir un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal, il avait besoin d'oublier pendant quelques heures la voix qui résonnait dans sa tête toutes les nuits, toutes les nuits depuis qu'il avait réussi à contrôler l'Arche grâce à la Partition de Mana.

Comment avait-il réussi à la contrôler d'ailleurs ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même mais Komui et les personnes de la section de recherche de l'Ordre n'avaient pas cessé de l'interroger à ce sujet, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que la Partition ne lui était pas inconnue et qu'il avait réussi à jouer du piano on ne sait comment. Point. Le reste, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il prit son manteau et sortit, puis il descendit différents étages et se retrouva dans les sombres bas-fonds de l'Ordre, au bord d'une rivière souterraine sur laquelle étaient amarrées une dizaine de barques.

Il monta dans une de ces barques et se mit à ramer vers la sortie de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Plus il approchait de la sortie, plus le froid s'intensifiait, après tout, l'hiver approchait… Une lueur blafarde émanait du ciel gris sans soleil.

Lenalee l'attendait.

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, court, certes, mais je voulais commencer par placer un peu le contexte de l'histoire, surtout le moment où l'histoire se passe (j'espère que vous avez compris tout de même…).

Je ne veux pas faire évoluer les choses à toute vitesse entre Allen et Lenalee, je préfère que ça se fasse tout doucement, naturellement.

Sinon, pour l'histoire, je n'ai pas vu de fanfiction française dans laquelle Allen se trouve confronté à son Noah, à moins que j'en ai loupé uhuhuh. (pardonnez cette vaine et pitoyable excuse du pourquoi du comment cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit, en fait, je rêvait d'en écrire une sur ce sujet… 00)

Pour finir, j'essayerai de poster les chapitres aussi vite que je le peux mais ne m'en veuillez pas si je tarde, mes chapitres seront plus longs à l'avenir, et donc plus longs à écrire.

s'aperçoit que son commentaire est presque plus long que le chapitre, s'enfuit en courant, rouge de honte

revient avec une pancarte sur laquelle est écrite cette phrase étrange : « Des reviews c'est bon pour nous ! »


	2. Une promenade en ville

Yop,

Yop,

Je suis affreusement désolée pour la mise en forme du chapitre précédent, c'était la première fois que je postais, et la mise en forme laissait (et laisse encore) vraiment à désirer. Je vais essayer de mieux me débrouiller avec ce chapitre ci. D'ailleurs, pour les dialogue, j'ai mis un . lorsque chaque personnage prend la parole, donc les points remplacent les tirets. (si ça marche…)

Bonne lecture !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 2 : Une promenade en ville

Lenalee l'attendait.

.Allen-kun ! s'écria Lenalee en s'avançant vers lui, tu en as mis du temps !

.Désolé Lenalee, s'excusa Allen, je t'ai fais attendre.

.Ce n'est rien…

Elle marqua une courte pause, puis :

.En fait, j'avais prévu de faire quelques courses au village, ça te convient ?

.Comme tu veux ! répondit Allen, Allons-y !

Les deux exorcistes se rendirent donc au village. Durant leur trajet, ils marchaient en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire, mais quand ils arrivèrent au village, Allen remarque que Lenalee tenait une sorte de bloc-note dans sa main gauche.

.Lenalee, demanda-t-il, tu as déjà prévu ce que tu vas acheter ?

La jeune fille vis le regard de son ami posé sur le bloc-note.

.En fait, répondit-elle, comme Noël approche, j'ai pensé que je devais commencer l'achat des cadeaux. Je sais déjà quoi offrir à certaines personnes mais pour certains, je n'ai pas d'idées.

.Ta liste m'a pourtant l'air bien longue…

.Elle fait plusieurs pages, j'offre tous les ans un cadeau à chaque membre de la Congrégation.

.A chaque membre ! s'exclama Allen, Mais tu dois dépenser une fortune !

Allen s'arrêta de marcher, il dut avoir l'air extrêmement perplexe car Lenalee se mit à rire. Elle s'arrêta à son tour et lui expliqua.

.Je suis moi aussi payée en tant qu'exorciste par la Congrégation, seulement je ne sais jamais quoi faire de tout cet argent – que Nii-san contrôle chaque semaine… -. Alors, je mets chaque paie en réserve et à Noël, j'en dépense une partie pour offrir des cadeaux.

.Ah, je vois.

Ils se remirent à marcher en silence, silence qu'Allen rompit.

.A vrai dire, je ne savait pas que la Congrégation célébrait Noël.

.La Congrégation est une grande famille, elle fête donc les évènements importants comme toutes les autres familles…

Lenalee se tue, puis reprit en regardant Allen avec un sourire.

.Mais j'y pense, Allen-kun, se sera ton premier Noël à la Congrégation ! Tu vas être affecté à une tâche !

.Une tâche particulière ? demanda Allen curieux

.Oui, chaque année, nous sommes répartis en plusieurs groupes et chaque groupe se voit affecté à une tâche particulière.

.Quelle genre de tâche ?

.Et bien par exemple, le groupe de Reever est souvent chargé de prévoir le menu de Noël, du réveillon, l'année dernière, Kanda et Lavi était ensemble et ils étaient chargés de décorer la cafétéria… Bien qu'en vérité, Lavi l'a plutôt fait seul…

.Et toi Lenalee ? demanda le jeune homme un peu perturbé par cette soudaine révélation

.L'année dernière ? Et bien… Je décorais le sapin avec Nii-chan… D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu voudras nous aider cette année ?

Allen lui fit un grand sourire en guide de consentement. La jeune fille rougit et détourna les yeux qu'elle posa précipitamment sur une boutique de coin de rue. Fort heureusement, la jeune fille avait prévu d'acheter certains cadeaux dans cette boutique.

.Attends moi ici, Allen-kun, je vais chercher des cadeaux !

Elle entra précipitamment dans la boutique.

Resté seul, Allen souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer, pas de doute, l'hiver approchait à grands pas…

« Noël » pensa-t-il

D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais fêté Noël. Avec Mana, il n'en avait jamais eu le temps et avec le maître… C'était juste le jour le plus horrible de l'année, son maître ne rentrant pas de la nuit, trop occupé à faire le tour des auberges, il devait travailler plus que d'ordinaire pour combler les dépenses colossales que celui-ci faisait en une nuit.

A cause de cela, Allen ne pouvait ni fêter Noël, ni fêter son anniversaire, mais il s'y était résolu avec le temps. Faisait-on aussi quelque chose pour les anniversaires à la Congrégation ? Sans doute… Mais après tout, un an de plus n'était pas un si grand événement, personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'Allen allait avoir seize ans.

.Ce n'est pas si important après tout… murmura-t-il

.Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas important ? fit une voix près de lui

Allen sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu Lenalee arriver.

.Euh… Rien du tout, tu… Tu as acheté quelque chose ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui fourra une pile de cadeaux enveloppés dans les bras.

.Désolée, mais j'en ai trop, s'excusa-t-elle, je ne peux pas tout porter, surtout que je n'ai pas du tout fini.

« Comment ça elle n'a pas fini ?! »

.C… Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas, fit Allen dont on ne voyait déjà plus que la tête

.Continuons !

Ils firent ainsi plus de la moitié des boutiques du village, et lorsque le ciel commença à s'obscurcir, Lenalee avait trouvé et acheté tous ses cadeaux. Tous, sauf un… Celui d'Allen. Elle avait eu beau se creuser la tête, chercher dans tous les coins et recoins des boutiques, elle n'avait jamais trouvé quelque chose de satisfaisant à lui offrir. Mais elle ne disait rien à l'exorciste qui la suivait, ployant sous le poids des paquets qu'elle avait acheté, même si elle en portait une partie.

Finalement, voyant qu'il commençait à fatiguer, elle se résolut à rentrer à la Congrégation, et se promit de revenir chercher le cadeau d'Allen plus tard.

.Tu es sûre d'avoir tout ce qu'il te fallait ? demanda le jeune homme au bord de l'épuisement

.Oui, j'ai tout ! Rentrons.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lorsqu'ils furent revenus à la Congrégation, la nuit était pratiquement tombée.

Quand ils les vit arriver, Lavi s'exclama :

.Et bien ! On ne vous attendait plus ! Où étiez-vous passés ?

.Nii-san ne t'a pas dit ? s'étonna Lenalee, Allen m'a accompagnée pour faire mes achats de Noël.

.Allen ? Cette montagne de cadeaux sur pieds ? demanda Lavi en pointant son doigt vers ladite montagne en question

.Oui, c'est moi, fit une voix étouffée provenant de la masse volumineuse de cadeaux, j'aurais besoin d'aide s'il te plaît.

Lavi s'avança vers lui en riant et le débarrassa de bon nombres de cadeaux.

.Il y en a un pour moi, Lenalee-chan ? demanda-t-il en secouant légèrement tous les cadeaux qui lui tombaient sous la main

La jeune fille se mit à protester avec indignation :

.Lavi ! Ca les abîme ! Contentes-toi de les porter jusqu'à ma chambre ! Suivez-moi !

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna petit à petit vers sa chamre.

Restés seuls, Allen et Lavi demeurèrent un instant indécis, puis, Lavi esquissa un sourire.

.Et bien, on peut dire qu'aller en ville avec toi, il n'y a pas que les cadeaux que ça aura secoués !

Allen ne répondit rien, haussa les épaules et suivit Lenalee. Mais Lavi était quasiment sûr d'avoir vu un léger rougissement apparaître sur les joues habituellement pâles de son ami.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lorsqu'ils furent rendus à la chambre de Lenalee, les trois exorcistes y déposèrent leurs paquets, et Lenalee dut pousser Lavi hors de sa chambre pour ne pas que celui-ci prenne les cadeaux un à un et les ausculte soigneusement pour trouver le sien.

Elle ferma sa chambre à clef (clef dont Komui gardait soigneusement le double…) et se tourna vers Allen.

.Merci beaucoup d'être venu avec moi, ça n'a pas dû être très amusant pour toi…

.Oh tu sais, ça ne m'as pas dérangé ! répondit Allen, ça m'a même plutôt fait du bien, et puis, on a beaucoup discuté.

.Oui, acquiéça la jeune fille, c'était très agréable.

.Si jamais tu as encore besoin de moi à l'avenir, que ce soit pour te tenir compagnie ou pour te porter des paquets tout en te tenant compagnie, je suis là, fit-il en riant

Lenalee se mit elle aussi à rire.

.Dites, quand vous aurez fini votre conversation à deux, on pourrait peut-être aller se coucher, dit Lavi en souriant, adossé contre le mur, Je comprends bien que le fait de se quitter soit dur mais il se fait tard, et j'ai sommeil.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel et Lenalee rougit.

.Tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour aller dormir, fit-il

Lavi attrapa l'attrapa par le col et le tira à lui.

.Désolé, mais je ne peux pas dormir sans mon Moyashi préféré, je vais devoir te le retirer Lenalee-chan.

.AH NON ! TU NE VA PAS T'Y METTRE TOI AUSSI !

Lenalee et Lavi éclatèrent de rire, puis, les trois exorcistes se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Lenalee rentra dans sa chambre.

Puis, Lavi et Allen se rendirent à leurs chambres, qui étaient placées sur le même palier.

.Bonne nuit Allen, fit Lavi en baillant

.Bonne nuit Lavi, répondit Allen en rentrant dans sa chambre.

.Ah au fait, Allen ! Apparemment, tu ne la laisses pas indifférente.

.Pardon ? fit Allen en sortant sa tête de sa chambre

Mais Lavi était rentré dans la sienne.

Le jeune exorciste soupira, puis ferma sa porte.

Il se déshabilla puis se mit dans son lit.

Il avait passé une bonne journée.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi, après tout, ça n'avait pas été une journée particulièrement riche en évènements, mais ça avait été une bonne journée.

Il s'était promené avec Lenalee, s'était détendu, avait discuté avec Lenalee, avait oublié tous ses soucis, avec ri avec Lenalee.

Il lui restait encore quelques jours avant de repartir en mission, si on trouvait une Innocence. Il pouvait bien se reposer après tout…

Allen ferma les yeux, prêt à sombrer dans un profond sommeil, quand…

Je suis là, tu ne pensais plus à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant je suis toujours là, de plus en plus près… Tu ne peux rien contre moi, j'avance, j'arrive…

Allen se crispa, la voix n'avait pas disparu, elle était toujours là à lui parler.

Il sut qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Et voilà pour ce chapitre (plus long que le précédent), j'espère que la mise en forme est plus agréable.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite (quand j'aurais des reviews, uhuhuh), mais autrement, aussi vite que je le pourrai.


	3. Petit déjeuner

Chapitre 3 : Petit-déjeuner

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 3 : Petit-déjeuner

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le jour se levait sur la Congrégation.

Allen fut le premier à descendre à la cafétéria. Jerry n'était pas encore levé, il était trop tôt. Allen allait devoir attendre. Il s'assit à une table et commença à réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait. Cette voix…

Au départ, il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, c'était plus un murmure qu'autre chose, mais au fil du temps, elle s'était faite plus forte, plus insistante. Il lui était maintenant impossible de l'ignorer. Et… Il y avait aussi cette ombre, ombre qu'Allen voyait chaque fois derrière lui lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir, elle aussi était apparue au fil du temps…

Que voulait dire tout ceci ?

- Eh ! Moyashi, tu es seul ?

Allen fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- Allen, c'est Al-len Bakanda, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter avant que tu ne le retiennes ? répliqua-t-il à Kanda qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la cafétéria.

- J'ai une Innocence à remettre à Hevlaska moyashi, fit Kanda en appuyant sur le dernier mot, mais avant je dois parler à Komui.

- Il n'est pas levé, ou alors il l'est mais il n'est pas descendu.

- Tsss, siffla Kanda en regardant Allen, ils y en a qui ne font rien ici.

Allen ignora la remarque de Kanda à son égard.

- Feignants, peut-être, mais toujours aimables au moins, riposta-t-il

L'exorciste à la chevelure bleue se crispa, visiblement énervé.

- Fais attention moyashi, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- Oh… Alors ça ne chamboulera pas trop le quotidien…

Kanda s'avança vers Allen, la main sur son katana.

- Crétin, tu veux vraiment mourir on dirait…

- Et bien, et bien ! L'atmosphère est un peu tendue par ici n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix enjouée

Les deux exorcistes se tournèrent vers la source de la voix. Komui se dressait devant eux, sa tasse de café, bleue avec un lapin rose, à la main, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Komui-san ! s'écria Allen visiblement soulagé de voir la première figure amicale de la journée

Kanda poussa un soupir d'agacement.

- Komui, j'avais justement à te parler.

- A propos de l'Innocence ? demanda le chef de la section scientifique en sirotant son café, dans ce cas, tu peux en parler ici.

- Non, ce n'est pas à propos de l'Innocence.

Kanda se tut.

- Oui ? Je t'écoute ? fit Komui qui ne comprenait pas où l'exorciste voulait en venir

- C'est confidentiel, siffla Kanda en regardant Allen, et urgent.

Comprenant que le sujet devait être important, Komui reprit son sérieux.

- Dans ce cas, allons dans mon bureau.

Puis il se tourna vers Allen.

- Les autres –ainsi que Jerry- ne vont pas tarder à descendre.

- Euh oui, je vais attendre, fit Allen

- Tu te lèves très tôt, Allen-kun, pourtant tu n'as pas de mission.

Allen parut mal à l'aise.

- Je… Je me suis réveillé un peu tôt…

Komui le dévisagea attentivement, lui cachait-il quelque chose ? Finalement, il lui sourit.

- Ou tu peux aller te recoucher si tu veux.

Le jeune exorciste lui rendit son sourire.

- Je crois que je vais attendre que tout le monde descende.

- Comme tu veux, bien, allons-y, Kanda-kun.

Komui et Kanda quittèrent la cafétéria.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Komui et celui-ci invita l'exorciste à s'asseoir, après avoir débarrassé un fauteuil d'une multitude de papiers en tous genres. Puis il posa sa tasse sur son bureau, s'installa à celui-ci et remonta ses lunettes, fixant Kanda.

- Alors Kanda-kun, que se passe-t-il ?

Kanda posa l'Innocence qu'il avait récupérée sur le bureau.

- Pour récupérer cette Innocence, j'ai dû combattre un akuma de niveau deux. Juste avant que je ne l'abatte, il m'a dit quelque chose… De plutôt inquiétant...

- Inquiétant ? fit Komui en fronçant les sourcils

- Il m'a dit : « Si tu savais, exorciste, comme le Comte se réjouit de voir sa famille s'agrandir ! ».

Kanda s'arrêta et demeura silencieux, tout comme Komui, puis celui-ci reprit la parole.

- Un nouveau Noah ?

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une grotesque plaisanterie mais…

- .… Mais elle n'est pas à exclure, le coupa Komui, et c'est de plus une rumeur inquiétante. Il n'a rien ajouté ?

- Non, rien.

Komui demeura pensif, puis leva les yeux vers l'exorciste assis en face de lui.

- Merci pour cette information, il faudra essayer d'en collecter d'autres sur ce sujet.

Il se leva, et fut imité par Kanda qu'il raccompagna à la porte.

L'exorciste s'éloignait déjà quand Komui le rappela.

- Ooh, Kanda-kun, une autre information importante que j'ai oublié de te signaler, pas de mission pour le moment, j'en suis navré ! lui cria-t-il

- Qu… commença Kanda en se retournant vivement.

Mais le chef de la section scientifique était rentré dans son bureau. Reever, encore ensommeillé se dirigeait justement vers le bureau. Lorsqu'il aperçut Kanda, il lui fit un léger signe d'une main, l'autre s'employant à étouffer son bâillement, pour le saluer, mais l'exorciste, dont l'humeur venait encore d'empirer – si c'était possible… - grogna et tourna les talons.

Dans la cafétéria, Jerry était arrivé et avait préparé le petit-déjeuner d 'Allen et de la quasi-totalité des Trouveurs, qui devaient chercher des Innocences en urgence pour les exorcistes.

Allen était donc attablé en train d'engloutir son repas quand Lenalee et Lavi s'installèrent à sa table.

- Allen ! Tu es levé depuis longtemps ? demanda le jeune homme roux en piquant un toast grillé dans l'assiette de son ami

- Pas tant que ça… répondit celui-ci

- Lavi et moi sommes venus te chercher pour aller manger mais tu étais déjà levé, fit Lenalee, tu as encore passé une mauvaise nuit ?

- Non, je me suis juste levée tôt, mentit Allen sans trop savoir pourquoi il mentait, où sont Miranda et Crowley ?

- Miranda vient juste de se réveiller, elle ne devrait pas tarder à descendre, et Crowley dort encore, répondit-elle

Lavi se passa les bras derrière la tête.

- Ah, ce Cro-chan, une vrai petite belle au bois dormant, fit-il en s'étirant

Allen et Lenalee le regardèrent curieusement avant d'éclater de rire, ils ne pouvaient décidément pas imaginer Crowley en belle au bois dormant. Lavi se mit à rire avec eux.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se sentit plus détendu. Les trois exorcistes entamèrent une discussion, pendant que Jerry leur apportait leur petit-déjeuner. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Miranda.

Finalement, la cafétéria se vida petit à petit, seuls restaient les exorcistes.

Ils avaient successivement parlé de nourriture (et Allen était un connaisseur !), d'animaux, de plantes vertes, et avaient même parié que Crowley viendrait à la cafétéria tout endormi malgré l'heure tardive. Bref, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien dans la bonne humeur.

Enfin Crowley arriva en baillant. Lorsqu'ils le virent, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi et Miranda interrompirent leur discussion. Crowley les regarda, leur sourit et demanda :

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

Lavi étouffa un rire.

- Nous allons bien Crowley, et toi ?

- Bien, répondit le vampire en s'installant à leur table

- Tu as l'air perturbé, tu vas bien ? demanda Miranda en voyant l'air perplexe de son ami

- Et bien à vrai dire, je… J'ai…

- Que se passe-t-il Crowley ? demanda à son tour Lenalee inquiète

Le vampire marmonna quelques mots indistincts.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Je… Je disais que j'avais faim et que Jerry était parti…

Les exorcistes le regardèrent stupéfaits, puis, c'en fut trop pour Allen qui explosa littéralement de rire, suivi pas tous les autres, y compris Crowley. Ils se mirent tous à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Lavi pleurait sur l'épaule d'Allen, celui-ci se tenait les côtes, Lenalee renversa son café sur la table et Miranda tomba de son tabouret.

_**Ca à l'air amusant pas ici, devrais-je me joindre à vous ? Ou peut-être… A toi ? **_

Le sang d'Allen se glaça dans ses veines, il s'arrêta brusquement de rire. La voix…

Il se leva si précipitamment que tout le monde s'arrêta de rire.

- Allen ? fit Lavi en essuyant ses yeux pleins de larmes

Le jeune homme murmura un vague : excusez-moi… avant de sortir de la cafétéria.

Ses compagnons le suivirent du regard.

- Je me demande bien quelle mouche l'a piqué… Dis Cro-chan, tu ne l'aurais tout de même pas mordu sous le coup de la faim ? plaisanta Lavi

Lenalee, elle, demeurait silencieuse…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Allen marchait dans le couloir principal.

Pourquoi la voix avait-elle ? Il l'entendait la nuit mais habituellement, elle ne se manifestait jamais dans la journée. Il décida d'aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Lorsqu'il se releva du lavabo, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. L'ombre était toujours là, elle lui souriait d'un air diabolique. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Elle était plus… Grande ? S'était-elle rapprochée ? Le jeune homme avait tenté de ne pas se l'avouer mais maintenant, il devait bien reconnaître que la voix et l'ombre étaient liées.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, où Timcampy dormait toujours.

- Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe, fit le jeune exorciste en s'adressant à son compagnon endormi, mais une chose est sure, j'espère qu'il n'y à rien à comprendre.

Il s'assit sur son lit et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le ciel était blanc, allait-il neiger ?

Deux petits coups discrets à la porte se firent soudain entendre.

- Allen-kun ? fit la voix de Lenalee, Est-ce que ça va ?

- Euh, oui, tu peux entrer si tu veux.

La jeune fille entra dans la pièce et regarda attentivement Allen, il avait l'air de bien aller. Ses yeux argentés la fixaient également, et tout aussi attentivement. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait, elle rougit.

-Je… Euh, Nii-san veut nous voir ?

- Nous ? demanda Allen en haussant un sourcil

- Toi, Lavi et moi.

- Une nouvelle mission ?

- Il semblerait…

Allen se leva de se lit : c'était reparti.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant (sinon plus) que les autres, et je vous annonce que la suite devrait être publiée samedi, si tout se passe bien pour moi (mais que pourrait-il bien m'arriver ? 00).

Merci pour les reviews des chapitres précédents ! C'est très motivant, uhuhuh…


	4. Nuit agitée

Chapitre 4 : Nuit agitée

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 4 : Nuit agitée

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- C'est ici !

Lenalee posa sa valise devant la petite auberge qui lui faisait face.

- Euh, Lenalee-chan, tu es sure que c'est ici ? C'est la troisième auberge que l'on fait… demanda Lavi derrière elle

- De toute façon, impossible qu'elle se trompe, c'est la troisième mais c'est aussi la dernière de la ville, fit Allen en regardant attentivement le plan qu'il avait acheté quelques heures auparavant

- Ah, tu vois Lavi, riposta Lenalee en souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge.

Leur mission les avait menés en Allemagne, où une auberge avait été louée pour eux par les soins de Komui. Lenalee avait immédiatement voulu guider ses amis, assurant qu'elle était déjà venue dans cette ville lors d'une de ses précédentes missions. Lavi et Allen – qui, de plus, n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation – avaient donc suivi la jeune fille. Elle leur avait fait traverser toute la ville, s'était trompée plusieurs fois, avant de trouver la bonne auberge, si bien que la nuit était sur le point de tomber.

L'Innocence qu'ils devaient récupérer se trouvait dans un tableau exposé dans un musée au cœur de la ville. Grâce au pouvoir de l'Innocence, le tableau s'animait chaque jour, ce qui en faisait la principale attraction de la ville. Récupérer cette Innocence ne promettait pas d'être chose aisée pour les trois exorcistes. Ils avaient donc décidé d'opérer la nuit du lendemain , dimanche, jour où le tableau était entreposé dans une salle spéciale sous haute surveillance.

Cependant à l'auberge, ils durent faire face à un problème de taille. Komui n'ayant en effet pas pu trouver deux chambres avait été obligé de n'en prendre qu'une seule pour les trois exorcistes. Il avait eu beau proposer une somme d'argent considérable à l'aubergiste pour que sa Lenalee voie son intimité parfaitement protégée, menacer d'envoyer une arme de destruction massive - Komurin III - sur l'auberge, rien n'y avait fait : l'aubergiste ne s'était pas laissé corrompre.

Pour réaliser le souhait du chef de la section scientifique, Allen et Lavi étendirent une tenture dans la pièce, séparant ainsi celle-ci en deux.

Puis, après que Lenalee les eut remerciés, ils se couchèrent, préférant être en forme pour l'opération plus que complexe du lendemain.

Petit à petit, t'envahir lentement, te posséder, prendre le contrôle de ton corps, de ton cœur. Ne sens-tu pas le monde s'obscurcir ?

- NON !

Allen se réveilla en sursaut, il était en sueur.

Elle ne le laissait jamais, la voix.

Le jeune exorciste jeta un œil sur le lit de son ami. Celui-ci ronflait, une jambe sortie de la couverture. Puis, il regarda vers le lit de Lenalee, caché par la tenture. Il entendait… Des murmures ? L'avait-il réveillée ?

Il se leva doucement et, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, atteignit la tenture. Il l'écarta doucement.

Lenalee était étendue sur le dos, ses deux bras reposaient sur la couverture. Elle parlait dans son sommeil. Allen ne pouvait pas saisir ce qu'elle disait. Il s'approcha de son lit, se mit à genoux et approcha son oreille de la bouche de la jeune fille. Rien. Elle s'était tue. Frustré, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le visage de son amie. Ses cheveux courts encadraient son visage paisible. Allen remarqua pour la première fois combien ses cils étaient longs. D'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il ne voyait que ses yeux, d'une couleur si particulière, si profonde… Lorsqu'elle le regardait, il avait l'impression que son âme était mise à nu, rien d'autre ne comptait alors que les yeux de Lenalee.

Il remit machinalement une mèche brune tombant sur la paupière close de la jeune fille. Celle-ci esquissa un léger mouvement, puis, ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut deux prunelles argentées. Surprise, elle ouvrit tout à fait les yeux et vit Allen à son chevet.

- Allen-kun ? fit-elle en se redressant

Le jeune homme rougit, embarrassé.

- D… Désolé Lenalee, je n'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller.

- Il faut déjà se lever ? Pourtant il fait encore nuit. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est trop tôt, rendors-toi, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

Allen se leva.

- Je… Je vais y aller alors…

Puis il s'éclipsa derrière la tenture.

Lenalee fronça les sourcils, se leva à son tour, enfila rapidement un pull et le suivit.

Allen n'était pas là.

Elle sortit de la chambre et le trouva assis sur les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage inférieur. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Tu ne dors presque plus, Allen-kun.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien.

- Tu sais, reprit-elle, je ne peux pas t'obliger à me dire ce qui ne va pas mais je voudrais que tu saches que tu peux te confier à moi sans crainte, je n'ai pas le droit de te juger, et ce que tu me diras, je le garderai pour moi. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Elle se tue.

- Lenalee, fit soudain Allen en tournant la tête vers son amie

- Oui ? fit la jeune fille, espérant que le jeune homme allait enfin se confier

- Je… Il y a…Ce qu'il y a c'est que… commença-t-il maladroitement

Oui, parle-lui de moi, parle-lui de nous, de ce que nous sommes. Elle va te voir comme tu es vraiment, avec crainte, comme tous ceux qui sauront un jour.

Allen détourna brusquement la tête.

Lenalee vit ses poings se crisper.

- Allen-kun ? demanda-t-elle

- Je… Je te remercie.

- Ah… Ce… Ce n'est rien.

La jeune exorciste était surprise et déçue que son ami ne veuille pas se confier.

Qu'avait-il ?

- Nous devrions peut-être rentrer, il fait froid ici, et il est tard.

- Oui… Et puis, Lavi risque de pleurer s'il se réveille et voit qu'il est seul, plaisanta Lenalee

Allen se mit à rire et la jeune fille sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie en voyant que son ami était plus détendu.

Ils se relevèrent en même temps.

Mais Lenalee se releva trop vite et son pied dérapa sur la marche. Elle serait tombée si Allen ne l'avait pas aussitôt rattrapée, rapidement mais avec douceur, par la taille.

Elle le dévisagea avec surprise.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, immobiles, puis Allen recouvrit ses esprits et aida la jeune fille à se redresser.

Un peu étourdie, celle-ci s'aperçut soudain que sa main était toujours cramponnée au bras du jeune homme. Elle la retira vivement.

- Merci, je… Je vais me coucher alors. balbutia-t-elle

- Oui, encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa une nouvelle fois Allen

Il attendit qu'elle soit rentrée dans la chambre, puis entra à son tour et se recoucha.

Il ne se rendormit pas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut (bien qu'il soit peu court…)**

Les choses évoluent lentement entre Allen et Lenalee mais c'est exactement ce que je veux. Je pars du principe que c'est tout nouveau pour eux, et qu'ils ne savent pas trop comment s'y prendre, j'espère que vous comprendrez…

**Ce chapitre était leur était –presque- exclusivement réservé, le prochain sera sur la mission en elle même (il va y avoir de l'action, c'est moi qui vous l'dis !).**

**A bientôt !**


	5. Le tableau animé

Chapitre 5 : Le tableau animé

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 5 : Le tableau animé

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le lendemain, Allen ,Lenalee et Lavi se préparèrent de bonne heure pour accomplir leur mission.

Le monde n'est-il pas plus noir aujourd'hui ? Vois-tu, je me rapproche de plus en plus vite à présent, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…

Allen secoua la tête, sachant cependant que ça n'aurait aucun effet sur la voix qui le harcelait, et descendit les escaliers, Lenalee et Lavi l'attendaient en bas.

- Allen, fit Lavi en le voyant, tu as une mine affreuse…

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en évitant soigneusement le regard de Lenalee qu'il savait posé sur lui.

- On peut y aller ? fit-il

Ils sortirent de l'auberge et se rendirent au musée.

- On fait comme on a dit, dit Lenalee lorsqu'il se furent arrêtés derrière le musée

Ses amis acquiescèrent. La jeune fille activa son Innocence, donna une légère impulsion sur le sol, et s'envola jusqu'au toit sur lequel elle se posa doucement.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que Lenalee était sur le toit, Lavi prit le marteau accroché à sa ceinture et…

- Hiban, **Hiban**, **HIBAN **!

Le marteau s'allongea, encore et encore, Allen et Lavi eurent juste le temps de s'y accrocher avant que celui-ci n'atteigne le toit.

Réunis, le trois exorcistes empruntèrent un escalier qui les mena directement dans le musée.

- Mmm, et ensuite ? demanda Lavi

- J'ai un plan du musée que m'a donné Komui, fit Allen en sortant ledit plan de sa poche

Il l'ouvrit et le consulta, les sourcils froncés, très concentré.

Ses amis attendirent qu'il leur indique le chemin à prendre. Finalement, le jeune homme reprit la parole.

- Il semblerait qu'il faille prendre le couloir à ta droite Lavi, puis un escalier de service, nous nous retrouverons ainsi devant deux portes, il faudra prendre celle de droite, et enfin, il y aura un autre couloir, blindé, avec une haute sécurité.

- Une haute sécurité ? demanda Lenalee

- Oui, quelques gardiens et plusieurs caméras.

- Les deux ne seront pas un problème pour nous, assura Lavi, mais tu es bien sûr que c'est par là ?

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? répliqua Allen piqué au vif

- En toi… Si… C'est en ton sens de l'orientation que je suis moins confiant…

- Et bien pour une fois, je suis sûr de mon sens de l'orientation.

- Je vais juste vérifier…

- Ah non !

Lavi tenta de saisir le plan de son ami, mais celui-ci se recula juste à temps.

- Allen, donne-moi ce plan, grogna Lavi

- Allen-kun, Lavi va juste vérifier si… C'est le bon chemin… intervint Lenalee qui avait des doutes au sujet du sens de l'orientation de son ami depuis qu'elle avait vu celui-ci sortir précipitamment de la chambre de son frère en bredouillant quelques mots d'excuse – qu'avait-il donc vu ?… –

Tu vois, ils ne te font pas confiance. Ils ne te feront jamais confiance, ni maintenant, ni jamais, et tu le sais…

Allen s'immobilisa.

Voyant que son ami était distrait, Lavi en profita… Il bondit, prit le plan et… Le déchira !

Cela fit revenir Allen à lui.

- Lavi ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! s'écria-t-il

- Pas… Pas de panique, ça doit pouvoir se recoller… D'une façon ou d'une autre…

Lenalee soupira.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à suivre les indications de Allen…

Lavi déglutit.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel, et se dirigea vers le couloir qui _devait_ les mener au bon endroit.

Ses amis le suivirent.

Ils empruntèrent ainsi les chemins indiqués par le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Tout était comme il avait dit. Lenalee et Lavi commencèrent à respirer plus librement…

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant la porte menant au couloir blindé, aux caméras, ainsi qu'aux gardiens.

- Je m'en occupe. fit Lenalee en s'arrêtant devant la porte

- Lenalee, tu es sure que…

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas Allen.

Elle réactiva son Innocence, prit une grande inspiration et… Défonça la porte d'un coup de pied, les gardiens n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, elle leur avait déjà asséné un coup de pied, qui leur fit perdre connaissance, et déjà détruit les caméras qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de la filmer. Sa vitesse était celle du son.

- C'est bon ! annonça la jeune fille

Allen et Lavi entrèrent à leur tour dans le couloir.

- Tu as bien éliminé toutes les caméras ? demanda Lavi

- Oui, mais il y a un code, répondit Lenalee en désignant un boîtier numérique près de la porte.

- Komui ne t'a pas donné le code ?

- Je pense que Nii-san n'avait pas prévu ça… Allen ! Ne touche pas à ça ! Tu vas déclencher l'alar…

- C'est fait ! annonça le jeune homme qui se releva du boîtier

La porte blindée s'ouvrit.

- Comment… ?! fit Lavi hébété

- Un de mes anciens travails pendant mon apprentissage avec mon maître…

- …

Ils franchirent la porte.

Mais là… Ils se retrouvèrent devant trois autres portes.

- Mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe ! s'exclama Lenalee

- Allen, je croyais que c'était la dernière porte… fit Lavi en se tournant vers le jeune exorciste

- A vrai dire, je le croyais aussi…

Lavi émit un grognement qui, pour Lenalee, devait ressembler à : mondieujelavaitditcemecnaaucunsensdelorientation…

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit-elle, il suffit juste de…

- … De défoncer chaque porte ? la coupa le jeune homme roux

- Et bien euh…

C'est alors que l'œil gauche d'Allen s'activa.

- Il y a un akuma dans celle du milieu ! Celle du milieu ! cria-t-il

Lenalee ne réfléchit pas et explosa la porte du milieu avec ses bottes.

Une vaste salle leur faisait face avec divers œuvres d'art en restauration ou destinées à être protégées. Près de l'une d'elle se tenait un akuma de niveau deux. Quand celui-ci les entendit, il se retourna et les vit.

- Je m'en charge ! lança Lavi sans que Allen et Lenalee puissent réagir, Occupez-vous de l'Innocence !

Il fonça vers l'akuma qui s'était mis en position de combat.

- Je vais l'aider ! cria Lenalee à Allen en courant à son tour vers l'akuma, récupère le tableau ! On va essayer de détourner son attention !

Pendant que le combat débutait, Allen s'approcha du tableau le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'ennemi. N'ayant pas le temps de dégager l'Innocence, il prit le cadre en verre contenant le tableau et voulut retourner dans le couloir pour le mettre en sûreté avant d'aider ses amis.

Mais il regarda le cadre.

La seule chose qu'il y vit fut l'ombre derrière lui qui se reflétait dans le verre. Habitué à cette vision qu'il croisait chaque jour lorsqu'il faisait sa toilette, elle n'aurait pas dû l'effrayer plus que d'habitude mais cette fois… Elle prit la parole.

_**Tu n'as pas peur de cette apparence ? **_fit-elle

- Il y a longtemps que je me suis habitué à ton reflet, murmura Allen en continuant d'avancer

_**Mon reflet ? Tu n'as donc pas compris ?**_

- Compris quoi ? fit Allen tandis qu'il atteignait la porte

Ce reflet n'est pas à moi, c'est le tien.

L'exorciste s'immobilisa.

- Comment ça ?

_**C'est toi, je **__**suis**__** toi.**_

La bouche du jeune homme s'entrouvrit, de stupeur, il laissa tomber le cadre.

Celui-ci se brisa, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher l'alarme et attira l'attention de l'akuma, qui était pratiquement détruit.

- Oh, c'était presque bon mais…

Il fonça sur Allen qui demeurait immobile, ne réalisant pas ce qui allait se passer.

- Allen ! hurla Lavi

Ce cri le ramena à la réalité, il activa sa Crown Clown et fendit l'akuma en deux.

L'âme de celui-ci se libéra.

Mais les trois exorcistes n'eurent pas le temps de souffler, le système de sécurité était déclenché.

- Vite, par allons-nous en ! lança Lenalee

Allen récupéra le tableau entre les débris de verre, le coupa en deux, récupéra l'Innocence et ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

Des gardiens surgirent tout à coup, Lenalee les assomma.

Après une course effrénée, Allen, Lenalee et Lavi se retrouvèrent à l'air libre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Allen ? demanda Lavi

- J'ai été maladroit, répliqua celui-ci, ça arrive non ?

- Euh… Oui… De toute façon, du moment que nous avons l'Innocence…

Allen ne répondit rien.

Lavi et Lenalee se regardèrent : qu'avait donc leur ami ?

- Si on allait à la foire avant de rentrer à la Congrégation ? proposa Lavi voulant détendre l'atmosphère

- La foire ? demanda Lenalee

- Tu ne savais pas, Lenalee-chan ? Cette ville est très réputée pour sa gigantesque foire.

- Pourquoi pas, fit la jeune fille, tu veux venir avec nous Alle…

Mais Allen s'était fondu dans la foule.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Ce chapitre n'est pas indispensable pour l'histoire mais mieux vaut que l'histoire évolue dans un contexte réaliste. Je ne me voyais pas écrire une histoire se passant essentiellement à la Congrégation (et ça fera des chapitres en plus tiens…).**

**Sinon, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite mais en ce moment, je dois réviser pour le Brevet (dure vie qu'est celle d'une écolière…)**

**Sinon… Une review ?**


	6. Retour au QG et préparatifs

Chapitre 6 : retour au QG

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 6 : retour au QG et préparatifs

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Allen, Lenalee et Lavi étaient retournés à la Congrégation pour y rapporter l'Innocence et avaient maintenant droit à quelques jours de repos avant de repartir pour une nouvelle mission, ce qui devait leur permettre de participer aux préparatifs de Noël.

Depuis l'incident de tableau, Allen se détachait de plus en plus de ses amis, et la voix lui parlait maintenant à longueur de journée, même s'il essayait de ne pas y faire attention. Il se mêlait moins aux autres, sans s'en rendre compte.

Lenalee et Lavi le cherchaient à présent dans la Congrégation, mais Reever leur apprit qu'il était sorti un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

En apprenant cela, l'exorciste roux et la jeune fille échangèrent un regard soucieux. Depuis leur dernière mission, ils avaient remarqué qu'Allen se faisait de plus en plus distant. Il se repliait sur lui même.

Komui apparut soudain devant eux.

- Lenaleeeee ! s'écria-t-il en les voyant, Viens faire un câlin à ton frère !

- Ca ira Nii-san…

Il émit une petite grimace et se mit à agiter son habituelle tasse de café –heureusement vide- et à gémir :

- Lenaleee ! Quelle cruauté envers ton grand frère qui s'est toujours occupé de toi ! Un simple câlinnn !

Lavi toussota, étouffant un rire, ce qui fit revenir Komui à la raison.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, annonça-t-il

- Quelque chose d'important ? demanda Lenalee

- Oui.

Komui resta un instant immobile puis…

- Mais je ne vous le dirait qu'après mon câlin !

Il commença à s'approcher de Lenalee mais quand il vit le regard meurtrier de celle-ci, il se dit finalement que le câlin n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça…

- Je plaisantais, hum… Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A la grande surprise des deux exorcistes, toute l'équipe scientifique et tous les exorcistes étaient réunis. Et eux non plus n'avaient pas l'air de saisir le sens de tout ceci.

Le chef de la section scientifique s'installa à son bureau.

Reever prit la parole :

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici chef ?

- Nii-san, explique-nous, s'impatienta Lenalee

Komui demeura immobile, un vague sourire au lèvres, puis il commença :

- Voyez-vous chers amis, le 25 décembre est un jour doublement spécial cette année. Pourquoi d'après vous ?

- Et bien il y à Noël, en premier lieu, fit Lavi

- Exaaactement Lavi-kun !

- Mmmm… Il faudra faire les préparatifs le jour de Noël cette année ? Ca va être un peu juste… murmura Bookman

- Paaaaas du tout ! C'est autre chose qui n'a rien à voir avec Noël !

- Une hausse des salaires ? proposa un scientifique

- Il me semble qu'on la mériterait… ajouta un autre

- C'est une bonne idée mais ce n'est pas ça, s'amusa Komui

- Nii-san, dis le nous à la fin !

Komui réajusta dignement ses lunettes, croisa les doigts et…

- Bien que je le soupçonne d'avoir tout fait pour nous le cacher, j'ai fait quelques recherches et ai découvert que ce jour là est aussi… L'anniversaire de notre cher petit Allen.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit dans le bureau jusqu'à ce que Lavi reprenne la parole.

- Quoi ?! Allen est né le 25 décembre ?! s'exclama-t-il

- Et c'est pour ça que tu nous as appelé ? grogna Kanda, pour qu'on prépare l'anniversaire du Moyashi ?

- Exactement Kanda-kun ! Et il ne doit en aucun cas se douter de ce qui se prépare.

- Mais… Qu'est ce qu'on va faire au juste ? demanda Miranda

- C'est pour cela que je vous ai tous réunis, nous allons décider ensemble. J'ai profité du fait qu'Allen soit sorti.

- Il ne nous l'a pas dit… fit remarquer Lenalee un peu triste

- Il pensait sans doute qu'on s'en ficherait…

- Bien, quelqu'un a des idées ? demanda Johnny

- Je vais lui préparer un énooorme gâteau au chocolat ! s'exclama Jerry, Il m'en dira des nouvelles !

Et c'est ainsi que, le premier jour du mois de décembre, les membres de la Congrégation décidèrent de la façon dont ils allaient fêter l'anniversaire de leur petit protégé.

Celui-ci revint justement le midi. En chemin, il croisa Johnny, Crowley et Reever qui lui firent un sourire énigmatique.

Il n'y fit pourtant pas vraiment attention, plongé dans ses pensées.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deux semaines après ce début de conspiration eurent lieu les préparatifs de Noël.

Allen était dans sa chambre lorsque Lenalee tapota à sa porte

- Allen-kun, il faudrait que tu descendes à la cafétéria, on va procéder au tirage au sort pour les équipes de Noël.

- J… J'arrive tout de suite !

- Nous t'attendons.

Allen l'entendit rester quelques secondes près de la porte avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

Puis, il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait de fortes migraines ainsi que des vertiges. Il espérait de tout cœur que ça s'arrête mais… Son seul moyen d'évacuer la douleur était les missions. Il venait d'ailleurs juste de rentrer de sa mission en France. En dehors des missions il restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, comme aujourd'hui, attendant juste que la douleur s'arrête. Mais elle ne s'arrêtait plus.

Le jeune homme se leva et se résolut à descendre à la cafétéria.

Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, ses amis eurent un choc.

Certes, ils savaient que depuis plusieurs semaines, leur ami n'était pas dans son assiette, même après avoir essayé de le questionner ils n'étaient pas plus avancés, mais aujourd'hui plus que les autres jour, Allen semblait malade. Il était pâle comme un linge et paraissait plus frêle que d'habitude.

- A… Allen, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Johnny inquiet

- Très bien Johnny, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire qu'il espérait convainquant

- C'est que tu…

- Bon, par où on commence ? le coupa Allen

- Euh… Il faut tirer au sort, fit Reever en présentant un plat rempli de petits papiers pliés

- Comme c'est Allen le plus jeune d'entre nous, je propose qu'il pioche le premier, lança Lavi en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Komui et Lenalee

- Bonne idée Lavi ! fit Lenalee qui devait comme chaque année préparer les bouts de papiers pour ne pas que son frère triche, Pioche trois papiers Allen-kun !

Allen retira trois papiers du plat.

- Tu peux les lire Allen, dit Reever

Le jeune homme déplia les papiers :

- Kanda, Allen et Lenalee, annonça-t-il

Kanda émit un juron et Lenalee rosit, tandis que Komui proposait un autre pioche car il estimait que « celle-ci comptait pour du beurre ».

Mais l'équipe fut belle et bien validée.

Après que toutes les équipes eurent été tirées au sort, les tâches furent réparties.

Ainsi, Allen, Lenalee et Kanda devaient s'occuper du sapin, Lavi, Crowley et Miranda, de la décoration, Reever, Johnny et Jerry avaient pour mission le menu du repas de Noël. Les autres membres de la Congrégation avait chacun une tâche bien définie excepté… Komui était parti s'enfermer dans son bureau, prétextant qu'il avait des « choses très importantes à faire » (alors qu'en vérité, il était parti bouder car il n'était pas dans l'équipe de Lenalee).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Allen et Lenalee étaient à présent en train de décorer le sapin dans l'immense salle de repos de la Congrégation.

Kanda avait apporté le sapin, pour ne pas qu'on l'accuse de ne rien avoir fait, et était parti, les laissant seuls.

- Tu peux mettre la guirlande, Allen-kun ? Je suis trop petite, même avec l'échelle.

- Bien sûr.

Lenalee observa le jeune homme monter sur l'échelle et accrocher la guirlande. Il était vraiment très pâle. Trop pâle.

Elle décida de profiter de leur solitude pour essayer de le questionner stratégiquement. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

- Allen-kun, tu… On ne te voit plus autant qu'avant à la Congrégation, commença-t-elle hésitante, tu… Tu sors beaucoup dehors ou tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre…

- Ah ? Je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte pourtant, je pense que ça a plus ou moins toujours été comme ça… répondit Allen tout en continuant d'accrocher la guirlande, Tu peux me passer la deuxième guirlande s'il te plait ?

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

- Et bien… Tout le monde s'en est pourtant rendu compte dans la Congrégation… On se demandait si tu allais bien.

- Oui, je vais bien, répondit son ami en lui faisant un grand sourire

_**Menteur.**_

- Mais… Tu es tellement pâle… murmura-t-elle

Allen acheva d'accrocher la deuxième guirlande et descendit de l'échelle, pensant soigneusement à ce qu'il allait dire pour écarter les doute que son amie avait à son sujet.

- Ma dernière mission a été plutôt difficile, je suppose que je n'ai pas totalement récupéré mes forces, dit-il finalement

_**Menteur, menteur, menteur.**_

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule raison Allen-kun.

- Ah ?

- Tu sembles nous cacher quelque chose.

Allen ne répondit rien puis :

- Je n'ai rien à cacher.

Menteur, menteur, menteur… Tu fais ça si bien… Mais ce serait plus amusant si tu lui disait la vérité, ce qui se passe, ce qui va bientôt t'arriver. Car tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?Je vais…

- Tais-toi ! fit Allen ne voulant pas connaître la suite

Puis il s'aperçut que Lenalee le fixait, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que… commença-t-elle

- Lenalee ! s'écria Allen en s'apercevant de sa gaffe, Je ne voulais pas… Ce… N'était pas à toi que je parlais.

La jeune fille parut surprise, puis regarda autour d'elle.

- Mais il n'y a personne dans la pièce à part nous.

- C'est que… Tu vois je…

_**Allez, DIS-LUI !**_

Allen fut soudain prit de vertiges, il tangua, tentant de garder l'équilibre, puis se laissa tomber à genoux.

- Allen-kun ? demanda Lenalee inquiète, est-ce que ça va ?

- O… Oui, j'ai juste… Trébuché sur quelque chose.

Son amie n'était pas convaincue, elle s'approcha de lui.

Soudain, il fut prit de violents maux de tête.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant, et se recroquevilla.

- Allen-kun ? Allen-kun ?!

La jeune fille secoua légèrement l'épaule de son ami, puis plus fort. Mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas.

- Est-ce que ça va ?! Allen !

C'était la première fois que Lenalee l'appelait simplement par son nom, et c'est ce qui fit réagir Allen.

- Je… Je vais bien, fit-il la respiration saccadé.

Lenalee arrêta de la secouer, puis retira sa main de l'épaule du jeune homme.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne vas pas bien, pas bien du tout, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, Mais tu ne veux pas nous dire pourquoi, tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi.

Allen restait recroquevillé.

- Tu ne dors plus, parfois, je t'entends errer dans les couloirs la nuit. Tu ne manges pratiquement plus, tu deviens chaque jour de plus en plus pâle, tu ne nous parles plus. Tu nous mens.

Le jeune homme se releva, essayant de ne plus penser à la douleur irradiant sa tête, et fit face à Lenalee.

Celle-ci pleurait.

- Lenalee, commença-t-il, je…

- Tu n'as plus confiance en nous ? Est-ce que nous ne sommes pas tes amis après tout ? Si ça ne va pas, on est tous là pour toi, pour t'écouter, pour te conseiller ! Si j'avais un problème ou que je me sentais mal, JE VIENDRAIS TE VOIR ALLEN ! cria son amie, Tu **DEVRAIS** nous faire confiance, on est tous là pour toi et toi tu.. Tu…

- Lenalee…

- Tu agis comme un égoïste, tu souris ! Même lorsque ça ne va pas, tu souris ! En mentant, tu souris et tu trompes tout le monde ! Sans te soucier du mal que tu nous fais !

Elle se tue, continuant de sangloter.

Allen n'émit pas un son. Il la prit simplement dans ses bras. Surprise, la jeune fille cessa de pleurer. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de son ami près de son oreille.

- Je souris lorsque je suis heureux et je souris pour rendre les gens heureux, mais parfois… Je souris aussi pour ne pas m'écrouler, c'est mon seul moyen… C'est le seul moyen de m'accrocher, de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Je souris pour me dire que tout va bien, et que même si ça ne va pas, tout va s'arranger. Sourire, c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvée pour remplacer les pleurs. Il n'y a aucun mensonge en cela, alors si ça blesse les gens, qu'est- ce que je peux bien faire d'autre ?

Le jeune homme avait dit tout cela d'une voix très douce, et il continua.

- Si je vous ai blessé, ce n'étais pas intentionnel, j'essayais juste de vous épargner mes problèmes… Mais tout va s'arranger, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter… Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne s'arrange pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tue.

Et ils restaient là, enlacés.

Lenalee ferma les yeux… Pourquoi se sentait-elle étrangement bien dans les bras de l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs ? Etrangement en sécurité.

Il lui avait suffit d'écouter la voix douce de son ami tout en respirant son parfum pour qu'elle se soit détendue. Elle voulait rester ici, comme ça, avec lui. S'il disait que tout ses problèmes allaient s'arranger, elle le croyait. C'était tout.

Allen aussi se sentait détendu, il n'avait plus mal à la tête, il n'entendait même plus la voix. Tout allait simplement s'arranger, il n'en doutait pas.

Il s'écarta doucement de son amie.

- Il faudrait peut-être finir de décorer le sapin, sinon, on va se demander ce qu'on a fait. dit-il en riant

Lenalee sourit, enfin, il riait.

Ensemble, ils finirent de décorer le sapin, en discutant de tout et de rien et lorsque Komui entra pour voir où ils en étaient, ils le fixèrent, assis sur le canapé.

- Mm, le sapin est fait mais je pense qu'il aurait eu un éclat plus prononcé si _je _l'avais fait avec ma petite Lenalee.

En voyant son air frustré, Allen et Lenalee eurent un fou rire incontrôlable auquel il se joignit bientôt.

Finalement, la journée se termina, et chaque équipe avait finit sa tâche. Jerry n'avait plus qu'à préparer le réveillon, aidé de quelques marmitons (bénévoles…).

Tout le monde vit qu'Allen avait reprit des couleurs et paraissait détendu.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Avant d'aller se coucher, Lavi rattrapa Allen dans les couloirs.

- On se demande ce qu'elle t'a fait… lui glissa-t-il moqueur

Le jeune homme rougit et rentra dans sa chambre, pendant que Lavi éclatait de rire.

Cette nuit là, Allen dormit parfaitement bien, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

La voix l'avait laissé.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hello !

Ce chapitre était un peu plus long que d'habitude (je pense…).

Je voulais en effet vous faire plaisir étant donné que c'est le dernier chapitre avant au moins deux mois, étant donné que je pars en Angleterre et que je n'aurai pas Internet par la suite.

Mais lorsque je reviendrai, je m'empresserai de vous pondre un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant que vous serez au rendez-vous !

Bye !


	7. Mission et rencontre

Chapitre 7 : Mission et rencontre

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 7 : Mission et rencontre

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Moyashi, dépêche-toi ! Je ne compte pas t'attendre une heure !

- C'est A-l-l-e-n bakanda, riposta le jeune homme

- Qu'a dit la vieille femme ? demanda Kanda

- Elle a dit très exactement « La chapelle St Johnson est à deux kilomètres, il vous suffit juste de marcher tout droit et vous trouverez. »

- Et ça t'as pris une heure pour obtenir ce renseignement ? Tsss, tu veux vraiment que les akumas récupèrent l'innocence avant nous…

O/Tu vas encore tout faire rater Allen, il a raison… Tu n'es qu'un déchet…/O

- Tais-toi, murmura Allen entre ses dents, laisse-moi tranquille.

- Pardon ? fit Kanda en levant un sourcil, étonné par les paroles du jeune homme habituellement si poli

- Je disais que l'innocence était par là et qu'on devrait se dépêcher pour être tranquilles.

Allen entama la marche : son mal de tête ne le quittait plus, et en plus, il détestait les missions avec Kanda.

Les deux exorcistes avaient été envoyés en mission en Amérique pour récupérer une innocence cachée dans une chapelle. Le pasteur et les paroissiens de la chapelle avaient été abasourdis de constater un jour que les bougies près de l'autel ne se consumaient pas et que les fleurs offertes en offrandes ne fanaient jamais. Ce phénomène avait rapidement augmenté la renommée de la petite chapelle jusqu'à la mort brutale et étrange du pasteur, qui avait fait déserter les paroissiens. La chapelle était maintenant très peu ouverte, sauf pour les grandes célébrations, lorsque toutes les autres églises de la ville étaient pleines.

Après une demi-heure de marche, Kanda et Allen arrivèrent devant la chapelle St Johnson.

- La voilà ! s'exclama l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs, soulagé de voir la mission avec Kanda proche de s'achever, Mais ! La porte est ouverte ? Je croyais qu'aujourd'hui, la chapelle était fermée ?!

Kanda posa la main sur sa Mugen et poussa la lourde porte en bois entrouverte avec précaution.

La chapelle étant assez petite, de nombreux bancs en bois avaient été disposés un peu partout, dans tous les recoins possibles, pour constituer une assemblée décente les jours de cérémonies. Pour l'autel, une simple table de bois recouverte d'un tissu blanc avait été installée. Il n'y avait plus ni bougies, ni fleurs et malgré les quelques vitraux crasseux, la lumière ne semblait pas pouvoir entrer dans ce lieu à l'atmosphère sombre et froide.

Les deux exorcistes demeurèrent immobiles. Le silence était oppressant. Allen essaya de percevoir un indice permettant de trouver l'innocence, un bruit, une lumière. Rien.

Il allait proposer à Kanda de se mettre à chercher quand il vit quelqu'un d'assis sur l'un des banc. Il s'avança tout doucement, comme attiré par une force mystérieuse : il devait aller voir cette personne.

Moyashi ! siffla Kanda, Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Mais Allen n'écoutait pas, il s'approcha de la personne dont il ne voyait que le dos. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, il ne pensait plus à Kanda, plus à la mission, il _fallait_ qu'il le fasse. Il approcha sa main, s'apprêtant à toucher l'épaule de la personne, il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres…

O/OUI ! J'Y SUIS PRESQUE, ENCORE UN PEU PLUS ! IL FAUT QUE JE LUI PARLE, QU'ELLE SACHE QUE JE SUIS LA !/O

Allen émit un hoquet de douleur et se laissa tomber à genoux.

- Moyashi ! s'exclama Kanda en courant vers lui

Allen avait la tête en feu et son champ de vision était troublé. Il entendait les pas précipités de Kanda venir vers lui. S'aidant du banc en bois, il commença à se relever, à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait atrocement mal.

Les pas de Kanda stoppèrent soudain. Allen se demanda se qui se passait, il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec…

Oo Pensées de Kanda en rentrant dans la chapelle oO

Il fait froid et on n'y voit que dalle… Où pourrait-être cette satanée innocence ? Tsss, ça va prendre du temps, surtout si je suis avec le Moyash… Moyashi ?! Qu'est-ce que ?

- Moyashi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu encore ?Raaah, je peux pas le supporter celui-là, toujours à faire n'importe quoi… Bon sang y'a quelqu'un dans la chapelle ! Il ne va quand même pas lui demander où est l'innoce…

- Moyashi !

_Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il a tout à coup ? Quand il s'est approché de la personne qui… Mais c'est… !_

Oo Fin des pensées de Kanda oO

Mugen, Innocence activée ! Relève-toi Moyashi !

Oh… Il ne faut pas te fâcher monsieur l'exorciste ! fit Road en faisant un grand sourire à Kanda

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Me revoilà !

J'admets que j'ai eu peu de temps cette semaine pour continuer mon histoire (surtout que j'avais perdu le fil de celle-ci à cause des vacances), à cause de la reprise des cours et d'un emploi du temps (il faut le dire) chiant à souhait.

Bref, vous m'avez comprise : j'étais un tantinet désorganisée.

Ce chapitre est un peu court mais enfin, j'espère que vous l'avez trouvé intéressant.

Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, sans doute pas avant le week-end prochain, avant si j'ai le temps… (une chose qui ne change pas…).

J'essayerai de publier au minimum un chapitre par semaine, comme d'hab…


	8. La révélation

Chapitre 8 :

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 8 : La révélation

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A l'apparition de Road, Allen se releva brusquement et se recula du banc aussi vite qu'il le put. La douleur était toujours intense mais le fait d'être tombé nez à nez avec la Noah lui avait rendu sa lucidité.

Road sauta prestement du banc en bois sur lequel elle était assise quelques instants auparavant et s'avança vers Allen.

- Allons, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, Je t'aime tellement moi Allen !

_**OoOEst-ce que tu sais ? Road ? Tu sais que je suis là n'est-ce pas ? DIS-**__**MOI**__** QUELQUE CHOSE !OoO**_

Allen gémit, chancelant.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Road amusée, T'aurais-je blessé sans le faire exprès ? Fais-moi voir !

Elle voulut s'élancer vers lui mais…

- Un pas de plus et tous tes morceaux se retrouveront dispersés dans cette chapelle ! la stoppa Kanda en brandissant sa Mugen

Road se tint immobile, l'air moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait Moyashi ? reprit l'exorciste en gardant sa position, Tsss… Tu ne feras donc jamais attention…

- Je ne me souviens pourtant pas de lui avoir fait quelque chose en particulier, n'est-ce pas, Allen ? fit Road en faisant la mou

Allen ne répliqua pas, bien trop secoué par se qui se passait dans sa tête : est-ce que la voix connaissait Road ? Comment ?

- De toute façon, reprit la Noah, je ne suis pas venue pour me battre…

- Comme si on allait te croire… grogna Kanda

- Pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité.

- Et l'Innocence ?

Road se tourna vers un petit tas de cendre scintillant au pied de l'autel.

- L'Innocence ? Quelle Innocence ?

- Espèce de…

Kanda brandit sa Mugen et, bondissant, l'abattit sur elle. Mais la Noah l'évita d'un bond en arrière, puis, sauta sur l'autel.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas venue pour me battre, répliqua-t-elle en tirant la langue

_**OoOPOURQUOI ALORS ?OoO**_

- POURQUOI ALORS ?

Allen se demanda pourquoi Kanda et Road s'était brusquement tournés vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que la personne ayant crié ces mots n'était nul autre que lui. Horrifié, il mit la main sur sa bouche. Comment se faisait-il que… ? La voix avait parlé… A travers lui ?!

- Moyashi ? demanda Kanda en levant un sourcil, perplexe

- Tu demandes pourquoi Allen ? fit Road en souriant, A vrai dire… Je n'en sais rien !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kanda en se retournant vers elle

- Tu m'as bien entendue monsieur l'exorciste, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue, redit-elle en riant

- Tu te fous de nous, siffla-t-il, tu as détruit l'Innocence.

- Ce n'était pas du tout mon attention au début… C'est comme si j'avais été… Attirée !

- Attirée ? Et tu espères que je vais te croire ?

- Oui, c'est ça, attirée, je _devais_ venir… continua Road en réfléchissant, sans prêter attention à Kanda Et finalement, j'ai trouvé une Innocence… Je pensais trouver autre chose pourtant… Quelqu'un…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par une nouvelle attaque de Kanda, et eut juste le temps d'esquiver en sautant, cette fois sur un banc.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne _peux_ pas me battre ! s'exclama-t-elle, S'il arrivait…

Kanda stoppa sa prochaine attaque.

- S'il arrivait ? Le Comte !?

- Non, pas le Comte !

- Qui alors !!

Road fit un sourire machiavélique.

- Le nouveau Noah

Allen se raidit.

- La rumeur était donc vraie… murmura Kanda

- Oui, exorciste, la famille Noah va s'agrandir, et le dernier membre nous rejoindra bientôt, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Tu vois Allen, elle a dit que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, bientôt… Je prendrai le contrôle ! Oui, tu comprends n'est-ce pas, tu sais ce que je suis, tu sais ce que tu es. Bientôt… Bientôt…

Une vague de froid envahit soudainement le jeune exorciste. Il comprenait maintenant, il comprenait qui il était, pourquoi il entendait cette voix, il comprenait combien il avait eu raison d'avoir peur, d'avoir tant redouté ce qui changeait en lui, cette ombre grandissant un peu plus chaque jour. Bientôt il serait… Bientôt il deviendrait… Non !

La peur le paralysait, il ne parvenait plus à penser, tout ce qu'il pouvait encore faire, c'était écouter.

- Nous ne le connaissons pas encore, poursuivit Road, mais nous savons qu'il viendra à nous, et s'il ne vient pas à nous, c'est _nous_ qui viendrons à lui. Notre destin est d'être réunis. Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça mais… Je pense que vous lui avez fait peur, il ne viendra plus…

Elle se retrouva tout d'un coup à la sortie de la chapelle. Kanda étouffa un juron et courut à sa poursuite.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, monsieur l'exorciste, lui lança-t-elle, puis, elle s'adressa à Allen, A bientôt Allen, repose-toi bien car quand tu me reverras, la famille risque fort d'être au grand complet cette fois-ci…

Road leur fit un joyeux signe de la main, et disparut.

Kanda s'élança hors de la chapelle pour la rattraper, mais il ne la trouva pas. Furieux, il se tourna vers Allen.

- Moyashi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Elle s'est enfuie et toi tu… Moyashi ?

Il fit volte-face et découvrit avec stupeur que le jeune exorciste allait franchir la porte de la chapelle.

- Hey ! fit-il en le rattrapant et, l'attrapant par l'épaule, il le fit se retourner, Moyashi, je te pa…

Il s'interrompit.

Allen était très pâle et tremblait. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Kanda était devant lui.

- Moyashi ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Kanda le secoua légèrement. Allen se rendit enfin compte de la présence de son aîné et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Moyashi, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? demanda Kanda agacé et inquiet par le mutisme du jeune garçon

Allen soutint quelques instants son regard, puis baissa les yeux.

- Je vais bien, murmura-t-il

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu agis bizarrement, on dirait un mort-vivant !

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kanda.

- Fiche-moi la paix, lui lança-t-il froidement

Surpris par le ton inhabituel de l'exorciste, Kanda s'exécuta.

Ils ne se parlèrent plus durant tout le chemin qui les ramena à la Congrégation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Quelques jours plus tard, dans le bureau de Komui :_

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Komui soucieux

- Oui, et elle a ajouté qu'ils seraient bientôt réunis, reprit Kanda

Le superviseur demeura silencieux.

- Nous devons donc nous attendre à l'apparition d'un autre Noah très prochainement… dit-il finalement, il faudra en parler à tous les exorcistes dès demain…

Il se leva, et fut imité par Kanda.

- Bien, merci pour ce renseignement, tu peux aller te reposer jusqu'à ta nouvelle mission Kanda-kun.

L'exorciste s'apprêtait à partir quand… Il se retourna.

- Quand… Quand la noah nous racontait tout ça, et après qu'elle l'ait fait… Le Moyashi était…

- Allen ? demanda Komui en levant un sourcil interrogateur

- Oui il agissait bizarrement… Pas comme d'habitude en tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait mais…

- Ca fait déjà un moment, l'interrompit le superviseur

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait déjà un moment qu'Allen agit bizarrement, toute la Congrégation l'a remarqué. Je compte aller lui parler dès que j'en aurai l'occasion.

- Tssss, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore, à ce Moyashi…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Comme promis, le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si, lui non plus, n'est pas très long.

D'ailleurs, quelle fin (même si j'ai déjà une petite idée pour la façon dont je vais m'y prendre) préféreriez-vous ?

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine…


	9. Veille de Noël

Chapitre 9 :

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 9 : Veille de Noël

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Johnny, tu as préparé la musique ?

- Oui, Reever-san, et je suis en train d'installer les enceintes.

- Kanda, la table est mise ?

- …

Tous les scientifiques, trouveurs et exorcistes étaient maintenant rentrés à la Congrégation et participaient aux derniers préparatifs de Noël qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain.

- Lenalee, demanda Lavi en consultant la liste des choses à faire, tu sais si quelqu'un a pensé à l'éclairage ?

- Il me semble que Bookman et Miranda s'en sont occupé ce matin, répondit la jeune fille, ils ont acheté des bougies, mais…

- Et le gui ?

- Crowley je pense, mais Lavi…

- Et Yuu dans tout ça ? la coupa une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, Il enfin a mis la main à la patte ?

- Tu oses encore m'appeler par mon prénom et je te… siffla Kanda en relevant brusquement la tête pendant qu'il nettoyait sa Mugen

- On dirait que non… murmura Lavi

- Pardon ? fit Kanda en se levant

- Je voudrais juste savoir si… commença Lenalee

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout Y…Kanda, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'énerves !

- Tssss, espèce de lâche, amène-toi !

- Mais écoutez-moi ! fit Lenalee, Est-ce que l'un de vous…

- Lâche ? Moi ? On ne peut rien contre l'instinct de survie !

- Tu ferais mieux de te replier stratégiquement Lavi, conseilla Reever du haut de son échelle

- Je pensais me replier stratégiquement dans ma chambre si c'est ce que tu penses…

- VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER OUI ?

Lavi, Kanda, Johnny et Reever se tournèrent avec stupéfaction vers Lenalee.

- Ca fait une heure que j'essaye de demander quelque chose et personne ne me répond !

- Hum… Euh, désolé Lenalee-chan, s'excusa Lavi, mais c'est qu'on en voulait à ma vie tout de même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais demander ? la questionna Reever

Lenalee soupira.

- J'aurais juste voulu savoir si l'un de vous avait vu Allen, il était censé venir nous aider non ?

- Le moyashi ?

- Je pense qu'il est dans le bureau de Komui-san, fit Johnny

- Dans le bureau de Nii-san ?

- Komui voulait lui parler, dit simplement Reever

Mais les personnes réunies dans cette pièce savaient toutes que Komui était en train de questionner Allen sur son récent changement de comportement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

oOoBureau de KomuioOo

- Vous vouliez me voir, Komui-san ? demanda Allen en se présentant au bureau du chef de la Congrégation

- Oui Allen-kun, assieds-toi s'il te plaît, fit Komui de son bureau

Allen s'exécuta.

Komui fut immédiatement frappé par la pâleur anormale et les traits creusés du jeune homme.

- Euh… Komui-san ? demanda Allen qui attendait qu'on lui explique la raison de sa convocation

- Hum, oui, il fallait vraiment que nous parlions, Allen-kun.

- De quoi exactement ?

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, même si ça va peut-être te paraître un peu cru.

- Oui ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Allen resta interdit.

- Comment ça ?

- Depuis quelques semaines, tu as… Changé.

III Si il savait à quel point… III

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Komui-san, répliqua Allen en essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur la voix du superviseur

Komui soupira.

- Je pense que si. Tu ne manges pratiquement plus, tu as l'air fatigué et malade. Et ton comportement a changé, toi qui étais toujours joyeux, toujours optimisme… Tu ne te mêles plus aux autres, quand tu n'es pas en mission, tu restes dans ta chambre. Tu te renfermes sur toi-même…

- Mais…

- … De plus, Lenalee et Kanda m'ont raconté ce qui t'étais arrivé, continua le superviseur

III Tu vois, les conspirations contre toi commencent déjà… III

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit sur moi ?

- Il semblerait que quand tu préparais le sapin de Noël avec Lenalee, tu as subitement eu mal, et Kanda m'a dit que lors de la mission où vous avez rencontré Road tu…

- Ils… Ils ont peut-être un peu exagéré les faits, tenta Allen

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça.

- M… Mais je…

- Allen-kun, il faut me dire ce que tu nous caches. Si tu le souhaites, ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce, mais il faut que je sois au courant pour mieux t'aider.

- Je ne cache rien ! se défendit le jeune homme

- Certains… Problèmes, ne peuvent pas toujours être résolus pas sois-même, et lorsque c'est le cas, il faut savoir compter sur les autres.

Allen sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, savait-il ?

- Ton secret sera bien gardé, je te le promets.

III On dirait qu'il l'a découvert, notre secret. III

- CE N'EST PAS _**NOTRE**_SECRET !

Komui contempla Allen avec des yeux stupéfaits. Le jeune homme avait crié ces mots en se levant.

- A… Allen-kun ?

- Ce… Ca n'est pas _notre_ secret.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis… Tout seul, il n'y a personne d'autre…

- Il n'y a… Personne d'autre ?!

Allen se dirigea vers la porte de sortie du bureau.

- Allen-kun ! Att…

- Je dois aller aider les autres, pour Noël, fit l'exorciste d'une voix étrangement monotone

Et il sortit.

Komui était sous le choc. La personne qui était devant lui quelques minutes auparavant ne ressemblait pas à Allen Walker, le jeune garçon qui avait rejoint la Congrégation de l'Ombre quelques mois auparavant. Il était comme… Métamorphosé. Le problème était grave, et il allait falloir l'aide de la Congrégation entière pour trouver comment en venir à bout…

Allen descendit les marches qui devaient le mener à la cafétéria.

- C'est mon secret, il n'y a personne d'autre, c'est mon secret… murmura-t-il, C'est… Notre… ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A la cafétéria, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Johnny et Reever étaient en train d'installer une multitudes de bougies un peu partout. Il virent soudainement apparaître Allen.

- Allen-kun ! s'écria Lenalee en manquant de tomber de son tabouret

- Hey, mon vieux, tu ne devineras jamais, fit Lavi en s'avançant vers lui et en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, Yuu s'y est finalement mis !

- On dirait que tu oublies qu'avec cette phrase, ta tête est sur la sellette… lui fit Reever en désignant Kanda d'un regard

Heureusement pour Lavi, Kanda n'avait pas entendu, trop occupé à placer le gui au dessus de la porte.

- Tu peux piocher dans la caisse de bougies et en mettre un peu partout où tu veux, fit Reever à Allen

Le jeune exorciste alla à l'énorme caisse en bois contenant les bougies sans un mot, et en pris une.

_**III Ils savent tous, pour toi. **__**III**_

- Allen-kun ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lenalee inquiète par le silence de son ami

Le jeune homme dut prendre sur lui pour relever la tête, affronter le regard de ses camarades et sourire.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Lenalee et Lavi et les autres lui rendirent son sourire, rassurés.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils installèrent les bougies en discutant de tout et de rien. Ravis qu'Allen soit avec eux, ce qui arrivait rarement depuis quelques semaines, Lenalee et Lavi ne lui parlèrent pas de son changement de comportement.

- Ahhh ! Enfin terminé ! s'exclama Lavi en se redressant victorieux

- C'était vraiment la dernière ? demanda Reever soupçonneux

Et effectivement, la caisse était vide.

- Tsss, hors de question que je refasse ça l'année prochaine, même si c'était pour que le moyash…

- … Et si on allait boire quelque chose ? le coupa Lavi en lui écrasant le pied, tout ça m'a donné soif !

- Bonne idée Lavi ! fit Lenalee qui elle aussi, avait eu peur que Kanda termine sa phrase, tu as soif Allen-kun ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Mais tu peux quand même venir avec nous Allen, dit Lavi

III Ne te mêle pas à eux, ils ne nous comprennent pas. Ils sont différents et tu le sais. Tu n'as rien à faire avec eux. III

- Je pense que je vais plutôt aller dans ma chambre ranger mes affaires, mentit Allen, je suis rentré de ma mission hier et je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de les ranger.

- Comme tu veux… soupira Lavi déçu : encore une fois, Allen s'éloignait deux

- Si tu finis plus vite que prévu, tu pourras venir nous rejoindre, proposa Lenalee

Allen hocha la tête puis alla rejoindre sa chambre.

- Quelle tête de mule quand même ! s'exclama Lavi une fois qu'il fut parti, il ne veut pas nous dire ce qu'il a, et pourtant, c'est évident qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche !

- Et dire que j'ai aidé pour les bougies à cause de lui, grogna Kanda

- On pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir, rétorqua l'exorciste roux

- Ca n'a pas marché en tout cas… murmura Lenalee

- Après tout, il a peut-être _vraiment_ des bagages à défaire… intervint Reever

- Oui mais… commença la jeune fille

Elle s'arrêta et parut réfléchir.

- Euh… Lenalee-chan ? demanda Lavi

- Je viens de me souvenir que Nii-chan m'avait dit quelques choses à propos des bagages d'Allen-kun…

- Komui-san ? demanda Johnny

- Oui, il a dit que les bagages d'Allen-kun étaient… Qu'il les avaient…

- Fouillés ? Déchirés ? Cachés ? proposa Lavi

- Non… Ah ! Je sais ! Nii-san m'a dit que les bagages d'Allen-kun avaient été déposés devant la chambre de Crowley par erreur, et qu'il faudrait que je lui dise.

- Eh ! Mais c'est bien ça ! s'exclama le l'apprenti bookman, Ca nous fait une excuse !

- Une excuse ? firent les autres

- Oui, une excuse pour aller voir Allen et peut-être découvrir ce qu'il cache…

- Pour entrer dans sa chambre et fouiller tu veux dire ? demanda Lenalee interloquée

- Non, ( ça c'est déjà fait ), pour lui parler ou voir ce qu'il fait… Allons-y !

- Tous ensemble ? demanda Johnny

- Euh, non, ça ferait suspect… J'y vais avec euh…

- Je viens, fit Lenalee

- Moi et Lenalee donc, et… Quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Deux c'est déjà pas mal pour annoncer une erreur dans la pose des bagages, fit remarquer Reever

- Nous serons donc deux.

- A tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Lenalee en sortant

Lenalee et Lavi commencèrent à monter les escaliers.

- Il n'est peut-être pas dans sa chambre Lavi.

- Où qu'il soit, on le trouvera.

Ils se rendirent dans le couloir où se trouvait la porte d'Allen et, arrivés devant celle-ci, Lavi approcha son poing de la porte pour frapper quand… Ils entendirent tous deux une voix.

- C'est… Allen ? chuchota Lenalee

- Chuuut, il parle avec quelqu'un, écoutons…

OoODans la chambre d'AllenOoO

Le jeune exorciste s'était assis, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, et avait posé le front sur ses genoux.

- Je vais tout leur dire.

III Ils ne te croiront pas. III

- Ils sont… Ils sont mes amis, ils me croiront.

III Ils profitent juste de toi car ils savent que quelque soit la chose qu'ils te demanderont, tu accepteras. III

- C'est faux ils sont… Ils ne sont pas comme ça, ils vont m'aider.

III T'aider ? Si tu leur dis, ils te rejetteront, parce-qu'à leurs yeux, tu seras un monstre. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont jamais été tes amis, ils font semblant depuis le premier jour. La seule personne sur qui tu puisses compter pour le moment, c'est moi… Enfin… c'est toi… III

- Arrête, je t'interdis de dire ça, tu ne les connais pas !

III Mais si, ce sont tous les mêmes, de pathétiques humains qui ne méritaient même pas de venir au monde. III

- Je suis aussi un humain !

III Toi ? Non, nous sommes bien plus que ça, tu as vu de quoi les Noah étaient capables après tout non ? Ils n'ont pas besoin d'Innocence, ils ont déjà le pouvoir en eux. III

- Je ne suis pas comme vous !

III Bien sûr que si ! Et si tu tiens vraiment à ces pauvres créatures qui sont pour toi des amis, tu devrais revenir vers ta famille. III

- Ce n'est pas ma…

III De toute façon, tôt ou tard, quand tu seras enfin redevenu toi-même, tu devras leur faire face. Car tu es un Noah, et non pas un des leurs. III

- Tais-toi, murmura Allen

III Un jour, tu les affronteras, et pour toi, ça ne sera plus que de la vermine, des insectes grouillant qu'il faut éliminer. III

- Tais-toi !

III Et tu les TUERAS ! III

- TAIS-TOI !

Allen releva la tête. Timcampy voletait tout autour de lui, comme pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez son jeune maître.

- Tim, murmura Allen en souriant faiblement, je ne suis pas comme ça n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas le chemin que j'ai choisi. Je… J'ai promis à Mana de continuer à avancer quoiqu'il se passe mais là… J'arrive dans une impasse… Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un décide à ma place, je veux faire mes propres choix mais… Est-ce que c'est encore possible ? Est-ce que je suis encore moi ? Pour combien de temps ?

Il marqua une pause puis, ferma les yeux.

- Mana, murmura-t-il, aide-moi…

OoODans le couloirOoO

Lenalee et Lavi avaient entendu le jeune homme dire des phrases étranges, qui n'avaient aucun sens. Avec qui parlait-il ? Pour avait-il dit qu'il était humain ? Pourquoi avait-il… Parlé d'eux ? Il voulait leur demander de l'aide mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir. Et plus étrange encore : qui était le mystérieux interlocuteur ? Ils n'avaient jamais entendu sa voix de toute la conversation.

Ils se regardèrent interloqués, puis, Lavi mit un doigt sur sa bouche ainsi que sur celle de Lenalee pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas parler.

Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite aussi silencieusement qu'ils le purent et se rendirent à la chambre de Lavi, située sur le même palier que celle d'Allen, pour discuter de ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

- Je n'y comprends rien, fit Lenalee

- Moi non plus, mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est plus grave que ce que je n'imaginais.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de tout nous dire ?

- Il est à deux doigts de tout nous raconter mais quelque chose l'en empêche, le tout est de savoir quoi, ou qui.

- Il avait l'air… De ne plus savoir quoi faire, murmura Lenalee

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, ressassant ce qui venait de se passer.

- Ecoute, dit finalement Lavi, demain, c'est le réveillon de Noël, le début des festivités, alors on va lui laisser toute la journée sans lui poser de questions, peut-être qu'il viendra nous voir. S'il ne le fait pas, on ira voir ton frère et on lui racontera tout ce qu'on a pu entendre, c'est d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- En attendant, j'aimerais bien connaître l'identité de la personne avec qui il parle…

Tout à coup, il entendirent la porte de la chambre d'Allen s'ouvrir, et entendirent les pas du jeune garçon résonner dans le couloir. Ils entrouvrirent légèrement la porte et le virent descendre les escaliers en compagnie de Timcampy. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, ils se précipitèrent devant la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrirent, et purent constater qu'à l'intérieur…

… Il n'y avait personne.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yop ! C'est le petit chapitre du dimanche soir !

Il est d'ailleurs un peu plus long, vu que c'était (censé…) être un chapitre important.

D'ailleurs, je profite de l'occasion pour apporter un éclaircissement sur un élément : pour moi, le jour de Noël, c'est le jour du réveillon, et le lendemain, ce n'est plus Noël (bien que se soit tout de même la continuité). Je vous signale cette information ô combien importante car pour certaine personne, Noël est le 25 décembre.

Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera au moins aussi (sinon plus) long que celui-ci mais en attendant, vous êtes libres de me faire part de vos impressions .

A le semaine prochaine !


	10. Noël part 1

Chapitre 10 : Noël

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 10 : Noël (part 1)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En ce jour si particulier, les exorcistes et tous les membres de la Congrégation se levaient symboliquement à midi pile, c'est pourquoi, à onze heures quarante-cinq, la Congrégation semblait être une citadelle abandonnée. La cafétéria était vide, la cuisine de Jerry était à l'abandon, les papiers jonchant le sol du bureau de Komui étaient les seuls habitants de la pièce. Les couloirs étaient déserts…

Onze heures cinquante…

Onze heures cinquante-cinq…

Midi ! Les sonneries stridentes des réveils retentirent. Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement.

- Ahh ! J'en pouvais plus ! s'écria Lavi en sortant de sa chambre, midi, c'est vraiment trop tard pour moi !

- Tsss, de toute façon, qui peux bien dormir jusqu'à midi à part Komui ? fit Kanda

- Et bien… L'équipe scientifique non ? Ils travaillent tous tellement tard toute l'année à cause de Komui qu'ils doivent apprécier le fait de dormir si tard, et aussi…

Lavi tourna la tête vers Crowley qui baîllait.

- …Cro-chan apparemment… Hey ! Cro-chan ! fit-il en s'adressant à Crowley, tu viens prendre ton p'tit-déj' à la cafétéria avec nous ?

Le vampire étouffa un autre bâillement et hocha vaguement la tête, trop concentré à essayer de garder les yeux ouverts.

- Paaaarfait ! Et toi, Y… Kanda ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? répliqua celui-ci

Lavi sourit, puis il se tourna vers la porte de la chambre d'Allen qui ne s'était pas ouverte. Kanda suivit son regard.

- Tsss… Que fait le moyashi ?

- Allons le chercher, il n'a peut-être pas entendu le réveil.

Mais les deux exorcistes en doutaient.

Ils s'avancèrent et frappèrent à la porte.

- Alleen ? demanda Lavi, Tu es réveillé ? Tu vas manquer le petit-déjeuner, et il n'est pas sur que ton estomac y survive…

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Sur un hochement de tête approbatif de la part de Kanda, il tourna la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte.

- Moyashi tu nous as entend…

Kanda s'interrompit. Allen était assis devant la fenêtre, observant la lumière éclatante provenant du ciel blanc et de la neige immaculé à l'extérieur. Il était de dos, se sorte que Kanda et Lavi ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

- Allen ? demanda Lavi en s'approchant doucement de son ami

Il s'avança un peu plus et s'apprêtait à lui tapoter légèrement l'épaule quand…

- C'est étrange…

Lavi arrêta son geste. La voix d'Allen semblait étrangement… Monotone.

- Etrange ? demanda Kanda en s'avançant à son tour

- Oui, étrange, répéta Allen

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange, Allen-san ?

- La lumière. Elle semble différente aujourd'hui.

- Ahh, mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! Noël commence !

- Noël ? demanda Allen toujours de dos

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs avança une main vers la fenêtre, celle-ci fut baignée tout entière dans la lumière.

- J'ai aimé Noël, il y a longtemps… Mana avait acheté un sapin… On l'avait décoré ensemble et ensuite je ne me souviens pas très bien, tout est un peu flou… Etrangement flou… Je croyais m'en souvenir pourtant…

- A… Allen, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lavi un peu inquiet par la voix lente du jeune homme

- Je me souviens avoir aimé cette lumière, je la trouvais apaisante, mais…

Il ramena son bras le long du corps, hors de la lumière.

- Maintenant c'est un peu différent.

Il se tourna lentement vers ses amis.

- Apparemment, la lumière n'est pas pour tout le monde, fit-il avec un sourire triste

Un peu rassuré en voyant que le visage de son ami n'avait pas changé, Lavi prit Allen par l'épaule et le ramena à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ? C'est la nostalgie de Noël ? Allez, viens, on va manger à s'en faire exploser la panse !

Ils descendirent tous les trois à la cafétéria où ils retrouvèrent tous les membres de la Congrégation. En voyant que Kanda et Lavi avaient réussi à faire sortir Allen de sa chambre, le visage de Lenalee s'éclaira.

- Nous vous avons attendus pour manger, fit-elle en leur souriant

- Paaarfait ! s'écria Lavi en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret, j'ai faim moi !

Ils commencèrent à plaisanter, à discuter… Puis, ils passèrent leurs commandes à Jerry qui, ravi en voyant son client préféré lui commander un menu « décent » pour la première fois depuis des semaines, leur fit même gouter une recette qu'il avait nouvellement inventée.

- C'est délicieux Jerry, le félicita Miranda

- Je n'ai pas mis trop de cannelle ? Allen-kun, tu aimes bien ?

- C'est parfait, décréta Allen qui avait repris des couleurs

Le simple fait d'être avec ses amis lui faisait du bien, comment avait-il pu en douter ? Mais quelque chose n'était pas normal… Quelque chose… Manquait… La voix ! Il ne l'avait pas entendue de tout le petit-déjeuner ! Et, il n'avait plus mal à la tête… Que se passait-il ? Mais après tout, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre…

Après le petit-déjeuner, Lenalee proposa à Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Crowley et Miranda d'aller se promener dans le village.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'habillèrent chaudement et sortirent de la Congrégation.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Komui se tourna vers les scientifiques.

- Enfin partis ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils réussiraient à éloigner Allen-kun si facilement… D'ailleurs aujourd'hui il a l'air…

- …Plutôt normal ? acheva Reever

- Oui, je doit avouer que je suis un peu rassuré. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines mais il semblerait qu'on nous ait rendu notre petit Allen.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? intervint Johnny

- On fait comme on a dit, fit Komui dont le sourire prit tout à coup une dimension machiavélique, profitons-en tant qu'il n'est pas là…

Les exorcistes avaient eu la mission d'éloigner Allen pendant que le reste du quartier général préparait son anniversaire qui devait être fêté le soir même, pendant le réveillon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Après s'être rendus au village, les exorcistes revenaient à la Congrégation.

Allen écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation qu'avait ses amis.

Il pensait à ce qui lui arrivait. Ou plus exactement, _à ce qui ne lui arrivait plus_.

Il n'entendait plus la voix, n'avait plus mal nul part, et se sentait extraordinairement lucide. Que lui

Arrivait-il ? Avait-il imaginé ce qui s'était produit pendant des semaines ? Cette voix dans sa tête, le mal de tête permanent qu'il subissait n'avaient donc pas été réels ? Il avait pourtant eu l 'impression que tous ces phénomènes ne faisaient qu'empirer de jour en jour, ce matin encore ! Et lorsque Kanda et lui avaient rencontré Road, il avait même cru être le dernier Noah mais… Où… Etait-ce tout simplement le calme avant la tempête ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête : il ne voulait plus penser à toutes ces choses. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pouvait enfin profiter du moment présent et de ses amis. Il regarda Lenalee en souriant. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire, heureuse de voir qu'il allait mieux.

- Lenalee, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main, est-ce que tu voudras bien t'asseoir près de moi ce soir

- B… Bien sûr !

Kanda, Lavi, Crowley et Miranda notèrent le fait que les joues de la jeune fille avaient rosies. L'exorciste roux ravala un sourire.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il soudain

- Seize heures quarante-cinq minutes, lui répondit Kanda, Tsss, achète-toi une montre…

- A dix-huit heures, Nii-san a prévu un concours.

- Un concours ?

- Oui, chaque membre de la Congrégation qui le souhaite peut présenter le numéro de son choix. Ca peut être la danse, le chant, une faculté particulière…

- Un grand spectacle ? demanda Allen n'en croyant pas ses oreilles

- Oui, tu pourras y participer, Allen-kun.

- Yuuuu, fais-en un avec moiii ! s'écria Lavi en bondissant sur Kanda

Ils tombèrent dans la neige. Tout le monde s'attendait à un massacre « à la Mugen » de la part de Kanda mais… Celui-ci se releva calmement et commença à marcher.

- Euh… fit Lavi toujours dans la neige

- Tsss, jamais le jour de Noël…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Je suis terriblement honteuse de vous faire subir un chapitre court et pouvant paraître d'un intérêt incertain (si ce n'est inexistant) pour l'histoire mais je ploie sous les contrôles en ce moment donc j'ai coupé en deux un chapitre que je voulais entier pour vous offrir tout de même un chapitre cette semaine. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais vous en pondre un la semaine prochaine (pour la même raison qu'indiqué précédemment… 00) donc je préfère vous prévenir.

Je vous demanderais donc un minimum de compréhension à m'égard de mon humble personne qui s'excuse encore mille fois en vous gratouillant les orteils de sa plume d'oie affûtée, et sachez que le prochain chapitre que je publierai (attendez-vous à le découvrir dans deux semaines) sera beaucoup plus long, intéressant et développé.

s'enfuit en courant pour échapper aux fourches et lances brandies pas les lecteurs mécontents


	11. Noël part 2

Chapitre 11 : Noël (part 2)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 11 : Noël (part 2)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Une fois revenus à la Congrégation, les exorcistes purent faire ce que bon leur semblait avant le concours.

Puis, à dix-huit heure, celui-ci débuta. Les membres de la Congrégation se réunirent dans la salle principale où les concurrents se succédèrent.

Le premier concurrent était Johnny. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui chante n'importe quel air de musique, et affirma qu'il les trouverait tous. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Puis vint un scientifique qui pouvait faire le grand écart, un autre qui parlait couramment sept langues, une qui dessina la Congrégation, un qui pouvait chanter en sept octaves. Lavi bougea son nez et ses oreilles en même temps, Jerry fit un gâteau aux épinards (personne ne se risqua à y goûter…), Reever démontra un talent insoupçonné à la guitare, Lenalee marcha sur les mains, Allen jongla en équilibre sur un fil, Krory épouvanta bon nombre de scientifiques en faisant une grimace démoniaque, …

Quand fut venu le tour de Komui, celui-ci fit un sourire mystérieux et s'en alla vers son bureau. Tout le monde le suivit, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête. Arrivé à son bureau, le chef de la Congrégation se plaça au milieu de celui-ci et… Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il commença à ranger et à classer les papiers et autres objets hétéroclites qui jonchaient le sol, c'est à peine si ses mouvements étaient perceptibles à l'œil humain. Il eut fini en un quart-heure et se tourna triomphant vers son public abasourdi.

Il fut déclaré vainqueur à l'unanimité.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A sept heures, le réveillon débuta.

Comme promis, Lenalee se plaça à côté d'Allen qui lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire, heureuse de voir qu'il semblait calme, détendu et heureux. Le jeune exorciste sentait lui aussi qu'il allait mieux, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment, mais tout était redevenu normal. Et puis d'ailleurs, ça avait toujours été le cas, il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Jerry apporta successivement les mets succulents qu'il avait préparé avec l'aide de plusieurs scientifiques, sûrement cuistots dans une autre vie… Il y en avait pour tout le monde : menu traditionnel avec dinde, pommes de terre et bûche, petit-déjeuner avec des croissants et pains-au-chocolat faits maison, menu oriental (avec des sobas, à la grande joie de Kanda), …

Au début du réveillon, Allen et Lenalee ne savaient pas comment engager la conversation, mais finalement, une remarque de Krowley sur la musique classique leur fournit un prétexte pour discuter de la performance de Johnny, puis d'autres sujets de conversation.

- Ils s'entendent bien, nota Bookman en les regardant

- A mon avis, c'est un peu plus profond que ça, fit Lavi en joignant les mains sous son menton avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, mais après tout, l'avenir nous le dira…

Booman ne répondit pas.

Après le réveillon, les convives se levèrent et se regroupèrent pour discuter de tout et de rien en attendant l'heure fatidique : minuit.

Il était onze heure.

Lavi, Kanda, Johnny, Miranda, Lenalee et Allen s'étaient installés sur un des nombreux canapés de la salle principale. Ils discutaient des missions les plus étranges qu'ils avaient eu depuis qu'ils étaient à la Congrégation. Tout le monde, à part Allen, savait qu'à minuit, deux évènements seraient fêtés…

- Une fois, raconta Lavi, j'ai été envoyé avec Yuu pour aller chercher une Innocence en Alaska. Il faisait un froid de canard et je suis tombé dans une crevasse. Quand on m'a retrouvé, je n'étais plus qu'un bloc de glace, et il a fallut me mettre près du feu pour que mes engelures fondent, j'en avais partout, même sur l…

- Ne m'appelle pas Yuu, grogna Kanda qui le coupa dans son élan

Lenalee prit la parole :

- Je suis allée en Afrique une fois, et j'ai du récupérer une Innocence qu'un éléphant avait avalé.

- Comment as-tu fais ? demanda Miranda curieuse

- J'ai attendu…

Ses amis en restèrent cois pendant qu'elle rougissait. Puis, un bruit étouffé se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent tous vers la source du bruit : Allen. Celui-ci avait placé une main sur sa bouche et tremblait.

- A… Allen ? demanda Johnny inquiet

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs ne put se contenir plus longtemps, il éclata de rire ! Il riait tellement qu'il se tenait les côtes.

- D… Dés…olé, hoqueta-t-il en tentant de s'excuser, C… C'est q… que, j'ima…gine la scène et…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Lavi se mette à rire à son tour, bientôt suivi de Lenalee, Johnny et Miranda. Kanda esquissa un sourire. Dès qu'ils étaient calmés, ils se regardaient et une autre crise de fou-rire les prenait.

En les entendant rire, les scientifiques se tournèrent vers eux. Komui étouffa lui-même un rire pendant que d'autres souriaient devant la situation.

Enfin, ils se calmèrent. Il était onze heures trente.

Allen se remit à discuter avec Lavi et Lenalee pendant que leurs acolytes rejoignaient d'autres groupe.

- J'ai rarement vu Yuu sourire, fit Lavi d'un air réjoui

- Ni Miranda d'ailleurs, ajouta Lenalee

- Miranda ? demanda Allen d'un air interrogateur

- Oui, elle ne rit pas souvent comme ça, dit Lenalee, à vrai dire, c'est bien la première fois que je…

- Je… Je veux dire, qui est Miranda ? reformula le jeune exorciste mal à l'aise

Lavi et Lenalee le dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction.

- Q… Quoi ?

- Euh Allen, qu'est-ce que tu nous joues ?

- Je… Suis censé la connaître ?

- Allen-kun, Miranda Lotto !

Devant le regard inquiet de ses amis, Allen ne répondit rien, puis :

- Miranda ! Bien sûr ! Je pensais que vous parliez d'une autre Miranda ! s'écria-t-il en croisant les bras derrière la tête

- Hey, tu nous as fait peur ! soupira Lavi soulagé

- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu avais _vraiment_ oublié…

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, s'excusa le jeune homme

Mais dans sa tête, tout était confus. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction brutale de ses amis. Une seule chose était sûre : il ne connaissait pas de Miranda Lotto.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les préparatifs se terminaient lentement dans l'ombre pour l'anniversaire d'Allen.

Celui-ci se leva d'ailleurs pour aller dans sa chambre où étaient entreposés les cadeaux de Noël qu'il comptait offrir à ses amis. Encore pensif à cause de «_l' incident_ » survenu un quart d'heure plus tôt, il ne vit pas Lenalee et se heurta à elle pendant qu'elle aussi, quittait la pièce.

- Excuse-moi, fit-il, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Non, il n'y a pas de mal.

Allen et Lenalee réalisèrent soudain où ils se trouvaient. Ils levèrent la tête et fixèrent la boule de gui suspendu au-dessus d'eux.

La jeune fille rougit tandis qu'il déglutissait. Personne n'avait remarqué ce qui se passait.

- Euh… fit Allen ne sachant pas comment agir dans cette situation, ce n'est qu'une tradition après tout…

- O… Oui, o…on est pas obligés de la respecter…

Allen demeura silencieux, observant la jeune fille qui gardaient les yeux baissés. Au fond de lui grandissait un sentiment d'amertume, comme si…

- Mais après tout… C'est la tradition, fit elle timidement en relevant soudain les yeux

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, muet de stupéfaction. Puis, il lui sourit simplement.

Un peu déçue, Lenalee s'apprêtait à repartir. Quand tout à coup, il lui saisit la main, l'attira contre elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle cessa de respirer. Il approcha son visage du sien, il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Elle ferma les yeux. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ca ne dura qu'une seconde et pourtant, quand Lenalee rouvrit les yeux, elle eut du mal à revenir sur terre. Allen la regardait en souriant. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais…

- Bientôt minuit ! s'écria le grand intendant en se levant d'un bond, il est temps de tous se réunir !

Lenalee soupira avec regret et suivit Allen qui l'avait prise par la main.

Ils se réunirent tous devant le sapin : Komui allait parler.

- Chers scientifiques et exorcistes, habitants de la Congrégation, commença-t-il d'un ton solennel, comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui est un jour doublement spécial.

Allen fronça les sourcils : doublement ? Il tourna les yeux vers Lenalee en quête de réponse mais celle-ci lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

- Nous avons en effet deux évènements importants à fêter. Le premier est Noël : temps des cadeaux, de la joie, et de la bonne humeur. A ce propos, le cadeaux que j'ai trouvé pour ma merveilleuse Lenalee est…

- Nii-san !

- Hum, oui, donc, où en étais-je ?

- Le temps des cadeaux, de la joie et de la bonne humeur ? proposa Lavi

- Ah, oui, huhuhu ! Donc Noël est le premier événement important, et le deuxième eeeesssst…

Il tendit un doigt vers Allen.

- … L'anniversaire de notre cher dernier venu : Allen !

Allen eut un hoquet de stupéfaction : comment savaient-ils ?

Sur un geste de Komui, toutes les personnes réunies se mirent à chanter :

- Joyeux anniversaiiiiiire, joyeux anniversaiiiiiire, joyeux anniversair'Allen, joyeux aaaaanniiiiiiveeeeersaiiiiiiire !

Le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lenalee lui adressa un sourire éclatant en le prenant par la main.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Allen.

Jerry apporta un énorme gâteau et Allen souffla ses seize bougies. Dès qu'il eut finit, les douze coup de minuit sonnèrent.

- Joyeux Noël ! firent tous les convives en cœur

- Et maintenant… Les cadeaux ! s'écria Lavi

Allen reçut son cadeau d'anniversaire : une montre à gousset, source d'une cotisation commune.

- M…Merci, fit-il, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer sa gratitude.

- Voici ton deuxième cadeau, de la part des exorcistes, fit Lenalee en lui tendant un paquet

Intrigué, il déchira le papier cadeau et découvrit un cahier. Il l'ouvrit. C'était un cahier avec tous les souvenirs racontés et commentés que les exorcistes avaient eu avec lui depuis son arrivée à la Congrégation.

- Ca te plaît, Allennn ? lui demanda Lavi en sautant sur lui

- C… C'est… balbutia Allen

- Un discours Un discours ! clamèrent ses amis

- Euh…

- Monte sur une table ! Allen ! cria un homme de petite taille aux cheveux crépus et aux lunettes rondes

_Qui-est-ce ? _se demanda Allen en adressant un sourire à Johnny

On fit monter le jeune exorciste sur la table, bien qu'il ne fût pas très à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention de tout ce monde.

- Euh… commença-t-il, je… Ce que vous avez fait c'est… Je vous remercie sincèrement pour tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est la première fois qu'on me fête mon anniversaire, et je pense que ça restera la meilleure fois. Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour vous exprimer ma gratitude, tout ce que je peux dire c'est… Et bien, merci.

Les membres de la Congrégation applaudirent à tout rompre puis, l'aidèrent à descendre de la table.

La soirée continua. On procéda au déchirage des cadeaux, puis, on dansa, on chanta…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A trois heures du matin, il ne restait plus qu'Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, et quelques scientifiques dans la salle principale.

Allen, Lenalee et Lavi étaient assis dans un canapé et discutaient. Finalement, Allen vit que Lenalee baillait. Il jetta un coup d'œil à Komui qui ronflait, affalé dans un fauteuil, puis, rassuré, proposa de la raccompagner à sa chambre.

Lavi lui jetta un regard suspicieux :

- Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? demanda-t-il

- Q… Quoi ? Mais rien ! s'exclama Allen dont les joues pâles se colorèrent légèrement

- Tu vas _seulement_ la raccompagner dans sa chambre ?

- Baka Lavi ! fit Allen en lui cognant la tête

Lenalee éclata de rire.

- Lenalee ? demanda Allen d'un air interrogateur

- C'est que, reprit la jeune fille quand elle se fut calmée, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne vous aie pas vus vous chamailler.

- C'est vrai que ça m'a manqué, approuva Lavi, je me demandais quand je retrouverais le petit moyashi.

Allen fronça les sourcils :

- Comment ça ?

- Durant le période où tu agissais bizarrement.

- La période où je…

- Tu sais, je dois avouer que tu m'as vraiment fait peur, dit Lenalee, j'ai été vraiment soulagée que tu sois redevenu toi-même aujourd'hui.

- Mais… De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Allen, t'es pas obligé de le nier tu sais, il a dû se passer des trucs pas très amusants pour toi dans cette période mais vu que ça s'est arrangé, on ne te demandera rien…

- C'est que… commença Allen

- …C'est vrai que tu as quand même été étrange pendant un mois et qu'on s'est posé des questions… le coupa Lavi, Johnny a même cru que tu étais malade.

- Mais…

- … De toute façon, c'est du passé alors… Tu sais que…

- … Mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! s'écria Allen, Je ne connais même pas de Johnny !

Lenalee et Lavi s'apprêtèrent à lui faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à ne pas se sentir bien pendant qulelques temps mais ils se rendirent compte qu'il était sincère.

- Allen, tu… Tu plaisantes ?

- Je… Sincèrement je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je n'ai jamais… Je n'ai jamais changé..

Il y eut un silence. Puis, Lenalee s'avança vers lui et… Le gifla. Allen, stupéfait, se tenait la joue qui commençait à rougir.

- Lenalee-chan ?! fit Lavi abasourdi

- Pendant près d'un mois tu… Tu as eu un comportement anormal, exécrable, murmura la jeune fille en serrant les poings, et tu as oublié ?

- Le… Lenalee, balbutia Allen

- As-tu idée de combien tu m'as inquiétée ? De combien tu m'as fait peur ?

- Je suis désolé mais je ne m'en s…

- J'ai eu vraiment peur quand je t'ai entendu parler tout seul dans ta chambre avec Lavi.

- Je ne…

- Faire semblant de ne plus te rappeler c'est…

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes. Allen, peiné d'avoir fait pleurer la jeune fille contre son gré voulut la consoler et lui dire de sécher ses larmes, lui dire qu'il ne se souvenait sincèrement pas d'avoir fait quelque chose comme ça et qu'il était désolé, mais quelque chose dans son esprit l'en empêchait. Comme si tout ce qu'elle disait était…

- Encore ce matin Allen, tu parlais bizarrement de la neige, de Noël de Mana, reprit Lavi en séchant les larmes de la jeune fille, et puis ta voix était étrange, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude…

Lentement, Lavi réussit à calmer Lenalee. Il ne comprenait pas lui non plus pourquoi son ami s'obstinait à nier ce qui s'était passé.

- Voix ? répéta lentement Allen

De ses souvenirs embrumés lui revenait maintenant des images, des sons…

- Il y avait… Une voix dans ma tête…

- A…llen ? demanda l'exorciste aux cheveux roux

- L'ombre se rapprochait… Et puis…

Et soudain, Allen se souvint. Un flot de souvenirs jaillit en lui : il se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé, la voix, la douleur, le doute et tout le reste.

- Comment ai-je pu oublier ?

- Quoi ?! firent ses amis avec un air interrogateur

_**oOJe suis de retour !Oo**_

Le sang d'Allen se glaça dans ses veines.

oOTu m'as oubliée ? Pourtant j'étais là, j'attendais…Oo

- Va t'en, murmura Allen en se tenant la tête, VA T'EN !

- Allen-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lavi inquiet

oOJe t'ai laissé un jour, un jour de plus pour profiter de ces pathétiques humains, j'ai même commencé à effacer ta mémoire pour que tu ne te doutes de rien, mais maintenant c'est à mon tour d'exister.Oo

- Laisse-moi…tranquille, tu…n'existeras jamais !

oOTu crois ça ? Mais nous sommes une et même personne, un Noah… Laisse-moi te redonner ta véritable identité MAINTENANT !Oo

Une onde de douleur envahit instantanément le jeune exorciste. Elle arriva si brusquement et si intensément qu'il eut juste un hoquet avant de tomber à genoux, la bouche entrouverte, sans un cri.

- Allen ! s'écrièrent Lavi et Lenalee en se précipitant vers lui

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Komui que les cris avaient réveillé

- C'est Allen, il… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Nii-san ! Allen-kun, Allen !

Elle prit la tête du jeune homme entre ses mains et chercha dans ses yeux quelque chose qui pourrait lui dire ce qu'il avait.

- Allen-kun, tu as mal quelque part ?!

- Allen ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Dis quelque chose !

Allen remua les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit. Lavi remarqua qu'il tremblait. Komui fut bientôt près d'eux :

- Il faut l'allonger, ordonna-t-il, que quelqu'un aille chercher l'infirmière ! Vite !

Un des scientifiques s'exécuta pendant que les autres, se demandant ce qui se passait, n'osaient pas approcher.

Komui, Lavi et Lenalee allongèrent Allen qui tremblait toujours, les yeux écarquillés, il ne pouvait pas crier : la douleur lui coupait le souffle. Le chef de la Congrégation porta son oreille à la poitrine du jeune homme.

- Son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, que se passe-t-il enfin ?!

Allen luttait, la douleur irradiait tous ces membres, tout son corps, il n'en pouvait plus.

oOLutter ne sert à rien, la douleur n'en sera que plus forte : laisse-toi juste aller.Oo

Il eut un spasme.

- Nii-san, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! fit Lenalee affolée

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Et soudain, tout s'arrêta. Allen cessa de trembler et demeura inerte sur le sol.

- A… Allen ? fit Lavi en secouant légèrement son ami

Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction, ses yeux fixaient le plafond sans ciller.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? grogna la voix de Kanda qui avait été réveillé par tout ce remue-ménage

- Yuu ! Allen est… commença l'exorciste aux cheveux roux.

Mais il s'interrompit. Allen venait de lui prendre la main.

- Allen !

Le jeune exorciste murmura quelque chose mais personne ne réussit à distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. Lavi se pencha vers son ami pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- L… Lavi, murmura Allen d'une vois éteinte, L'om…bre m'…a rattra…pé…

- Q… Quoi ? Allen je ne comprend rien, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Allen leva lentement son bras vers le lustre.

- La… Lu…mière… Elle s'est… Eteinte.

Son bras retomba, ses yeux se fermèrent.

- ALLEN !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Et oui, après deux semaines de non-plubliage, ma sadicité s'est décuplée et j'ai décidé de couper le chapitre ICI ! Mouahahah !

Plus sérieusement, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière, je sais combien c'est énervant pour un lecteur de ne plus suivre une histoire parce-que l'auteur met du temps à publier : on a du mal à s'y remettre. Mais veuillez remarquez que ce chapitre ci est considérablement plus long que les chapitres précédents et qu'il est sans aucun doute plus intéressant (non, non, je ne me vante absolument pas de mon faible courage…). Je ne sais pas encore bien comment je vais continuer l'histoire mais je sais déjà la fin (100ème chapitre ?! Je plaisante… (enfin peut-être pas… 00)). D'ailleurs il faudrait vraiment que je songe à allonger les chapitre et à réduire leur nombre car je vois bien la tête des gens qui verront l'histoire sur le site : « 100 chapitres !! Mais ça va être incroyablement long à lire ! Ah, pas question que je m'y mette ! »

00

C'est sans doute ça qu'on appelle le complexe de l'auteur de fanfictions…


	12. Réveil

Chapitre 12 :

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 12 : Réveil

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'Allen avait té transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Lenalee et Lavi avaient progressivement été rejoins par Kanda, Miranda, Crowley et Johnny dans le couloir avoisinant l'infirmerie : ils attendaient.

Lenalee n'était pas remise de ce qui s'était passé et Lavi avait du raconter aux autres tout ce qui s'était passé. Tout le monde était mortellement inquiet.

Finalement, ils entendirent la porte de l'infirmerie grincer et virent Komui et l'infirmière en sortir. Le chef de la Congrégation avait l'air soucieux et la conversation avec l'infirmière avait l'air animée. Lavi fit un geste à ses amis pour leur dire de ne pas bouger et se rapprocha doucement des deux interlocuteurs.

- C'est bien simple, monsieur le superviseur, je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'a ce jeune homme.

- Mais enfin, c'est impossible, vous avez bien vu qu'il a un problème.

- Tout ce que je peux dire avant le retour des analyses, c'est qu'il a subit un énorme choc.

- Un choc ?

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai aucune idée de quand il se réveillera, mais les tests que nous avons pratiqués devraient nous en apprendre plus.

Lavi revint vers ses amis avec un air soucieux.

- Bien, prévenez-moi quand vous aurez les résultats des analyses, et hum…

Komui désigna Kanda, Miranda, Crowley et Johnny d'un petit geste de la tête. L'infirmière parut hésiter quelques instants puis :

- Ils peuvent aller le voir mais qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

L'infirmière s'éloigna.

- Vous pouvez allez le voir, fit Komui en s'adressant au groupe

- Tsss, comme si j'avais que ça à faire… soupira Kanda en levant les yeux au ciel avant de faire marche arrière pour rejoindre le salon

Les autres, en revanche, passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie pour voir leur ami.

Allen était allongé sur un lit, les yeux clos. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier.

Lenalee s'approcha du lit.

- Il est pâle, mais il a l'air de dormir, fit-elle simplement observer

- Seulement…commença Miranda

- … Seulement ce n'est pas le cas, acheva Lavi

- E… Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il souffre en ce moment ? demanda Lenalee avec une voix un peu tremblante

- Il n'a pas l'air en tout cas…

- Vous croyez qu'il va mourir ? fit Johnny en étouffant un sanglot

- Bien sûr que non, dit Lavi d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, c'est mal le connaître.

Mais au fond de lui, l'apprenti bookman n'était sûr de rien. Il se remémorait les dernières paroles prononcées par Allen avant que celui-ci ne sombre : _La lumière… Elle s'est… Eteinte._

Ou quelque chose comme ça ? Qu'avait-t-il voulu dire ? Est-ce que tout cela avait un rapport avec son comportement anormal des semaines précédentes ?

Lenalee saisit doucement la main d'Allen.

- Je vais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

- Q… Quoi ? s'exclama Lavi, mais personne ne sait quand il se réveillera

- J'attendrai quand même, s'obstina la jeune fille

- Lenalee-chan, intervint Miranda, Lavi-kun a raison, ça pourra prendre plusieurs jours avant que…

- Ca n'a aucune importance, je veux être près de lui quand il se réveillera.

- Mais l'infirmière sera avec lui et…

- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Lenalee…

- … JE VEUX QU'IL M'EXPLIQUE CE QUI LUI ARRIVE !

La jeune fille avait crié ces derniers mots. Ses amis se turent, stupéfaits. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas et… Il nous l'a caché, il nous le cache depuis le début. Nous sommes… Ses amis pas vrai ? Il aurait dû nous faire confiance et…

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Lavi s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Il sécha ses larme et amena son visage près du sien en lui souriant.

- Il avait sûrement une bonne raison, tu sais comment est notre moyashi. Dans ce cas, je t'apporterai tout ce dont tu as besoin à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

- Merci Lavi.

- Pas de quoi, Lenalee-chan !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cela faisait maintenant six jours que Lenalee veillait Allen à l'infirmerie. Le jeune exorciste recevait souvent des visites donc elle n'était pas seule trop souvent et avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur : elle était certaine qu'Allen allait se réveiller. Elle dormait à l'infirmerie et lorsqu'elle était seule, elle parlait à Allen.

Le septième jour, Lenalee était seule à l'infirmerie avec Allen. La nuit tombait. La jeune fille jeta un long regard au jeune homme avant de soupirer : toujours aucun changement. Les analyses étaient pourtant revenues mais elles n'avaient rien indiqué d'anormal.

Elle embrassa Allen sur le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et se glissa dans son lit.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lenalee se réveilla au milieu de la nuit : elle avait entendu un bruit.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle en baillant

Elle pouvait entendre une respiration saccadée.

Encore endormie, elle avança sa main à tâtons pour trouver l'interrupteur des néons, seule source de lumière de l'infirmerie. Les néons illuminèrent la pièce. Et Lenalee le vit.

Allen était assis sur son lit : éveillé.

- A… Allen ? fit Lenalee qui n'osait pas y croire

Il ne répondit rien, demeurant immobile.

La jeune fille releva sa couverture, sauta de son lit et se précipita vers son ami.

- Allen ! Tu es réveillé ! Je savais que tu…

Elle s'interrompit. Quelque chose clochait. Allen avait la tête baissé et sa respiration était rauque.

- Le..na..lee… dit-il avec difficulté

- Allen, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

- Lena…lee…je ne…veux pas… t'oublier…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- …

- Allen ?

Lenalee releva doucement le menton du jeune homme de sorte que ses yeux arrivèrent à la hauteur des siens Son cœur sembla tout à coup cesser de battre.

Les iris d'Allen étaient or.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Le…nalee… J'ai essayé…de le re…tenir…mais…

- R…Reste ici, je vais chercher l'infirmière.

Elle se leva mais Allen la rattrapa par la main.

- NON !

- Mais…

- S'ils…viennent tous…ils…vont mourir.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Je…ne peux plus…le…retenir…

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs poussa un gémissement en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Il faut que j'aille chercher l'infirmière, tu ne vas pas bien, tu comprends ?

- Dé…solé…

- Que…Quoi ?

- Fuis.

Il eut un spasme. Affolée, Lenalee le secoua légèrement. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réaction, elle s'apprêtait à courir à la porte pour aller chercher de l'aide quand elle entendit Allen… rire ?!

- Allen ? fit-elle attendant qu'il relève la tête

Elle lui prit la main et…remarqua que la peau de son ami avait bruni.

- Enfin je suis moi-même… fit Allen d'une voix lente où perçait une pointe de satisfaction

Il releva lentement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Lenalee. Celle-ci étouffa un hoquet d'horreur.

Des croix sanguinolentes étaient apparues sur le front du jeune homme qui lui souriait d'un air mauvais.

- C'est un peu douloureux tout de même, et il était résistant…

- Où est… Où est mon ami ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT DE MON AMI ? cria Lenalee en faisant un bond en arrière

- Ton ami ? Mais c'est moi voyons, je suis Allen Walker, le Noah du souvenir.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Road éclata de rire, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle réussit à jeter un regard à Tyki, et constata que lui aussi riait. Les Jasdevi se roulaient par terre en tapant le sol de leurs poins.

- HIHIHI, C'EST… FANTASTIQUE !

- De…quoi…Jasdero ?

- J'en… sais…rien, HIHIHI !

Le Comte aussi riait.

Quand ils se furent un peu calmés, Road prit la parole.

- Comte, qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? Je me sens si…heureuse ! demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux

Le Comte sortit un mouchoir avec lequel il se moucha bruyamment avant de s'essuyer les yeux.

- Il semblerait que notre famille compte enfin un nouveau membre.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vingt-et-une heure cinq ! Chapitre enfin bouclé ! Je dois dire que je ne savais pas trop par quoi commencer mais la perspective d'un mauvais Allen m'ouvre des horizons insoupçonnés hinhinhin… ( mais ça ne me dit pas quand je finirai cette histoire 00).

Je commence déjà à penser à ma prochaine histoire. Je vais essayer de faire de la variété je vous préviens… Bref…

C'est bientôt les vacances…


	13. Bienvenue dans la famille

Chapitre 13 :

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 13: Bienvenue dans la famille

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_- Je suis Allen Walker, le Noah du Souvenir._

Lenalee demeura muette d'horreur, contemplant les marques sur le front de son ami, ainsi que les yeux or qui la fixaient.

- C'est faux, dit-elle enfin, tu n'es pas Allen Walker.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Tu as juste pris possession de lui mais tu n'es pas lui.

Allen lui fit un sourire narquois.

- En fait, c'est l'inverse.

- L'inverse?

- Oui, c'est l'autre qui a pris possession de moi, qui m'a rendu gentil et niais comme un imbécile heureux, mais j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle.

Lenalee recula tandis qu'Allen se levait.

- Tu mens.

- Allons Lenalee, il faut t'y faire. Allen Walker n'a jamais été un exorciste. Un exorciste a juste pris le contrôle d'Allen Walker. Et d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense…

Il se saisit d'une mèche de cheveux et soupira: elle était blanche.

- … Ce petit imbécile m'a défiguré, j'avais des cheveux noirs avant qu'il ne…

- …Allen est un exorciste! le coupa Lenalee d'une voix tremblante en s'approchant du Noah, Allen, si tu m'entends, reprend le dessus, s'il te plaît.

Le Noah écarquilla les yeux tandis que sa main venait doucement caresser sa joue.

- Allen, redeviens toi-même.

Allen ferma les yeux, puis, se prit la tête dans les mains et tomba à genoux.

- Allen! s'écria Lenalee en s'accroupissant près de lui, tu vas bien? Est-ce que tu… Tu trembles? Ne bouges pas, je reviens, je vais chercher de l'aide.

Elle se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit et cria:

- NII-SANNN! QUELQU'UN! ON A BESOIN D'AIDE A L'INFIRMERIE!

Puis elle s'accroupit de nouveau près d'Allen.

- Est-ce que tu m'entends? Allen?

- Le…na…lee…murmura le jeune homme d'une voix faible

Lenalee soupira de soulagement, l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs avait reprit le dessus.

- Tout va s'arranger Allen, l'infirmière va arriver et on va t'aider pour que ce Noah qui te possède ne revienne plus.

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Lenalee! s'écria Lavi, tout va bien?

- LENALEEEEEEE! hurla Komui avec son bonnet de nuit bleu imprimé d'un lapin rose en se précipitant sur sa sœur

- Que se passe-t-il ici? demanda l'infirmière

- C'est Allen, articula Lenalee, étouffée par l'étreinte de son frère, il s'est réveillé et…

- Allen est réveillé?! la coupa Lavi incrédule en regardant le lit de l'infirmerie où avait été allongé son ami pendant une semaine

Ne le voyant pas, il s'apprêtait à demander où il était allé quand son regard se posa au sol. Allen était toujours à genoux, les mains pressées sur son crâne, la tête baissé.

- Allen!

Il accourut vers lui et se mit à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce que…? demanda Komui en laissant sa sœur pour se rendre auprès du jeune garçon

- Je crois qu'il est possédé, expliqua Lenalee en s'approchant à son tour

- Possédé?

- Par un Noah.

- Q… Quoi?

Lavi et Komui se retournèrent vers elle, stupéfaits.

- Le Noah a prit le dessus tout à l'heure, mais je crois que j'ai réussi à ramener Allen.

- Allen, fit doucement le chef de la Congrégation en saisissant les main du jeune homme, tu peux me regarder s'il te plaît?

- K…om…ui-s…an…

- Tu peux le faire ?

- J…e…suis… Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin par moi même, fit brusquement Allen en plantant ses yeux dorés dans ceux du grand Intendant

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? murmura Lavi horrifié

- A…llen? fit Komui

- Lui-même, ricana le Noah, c'était si amusant de vous voir inquiets, je n'ai pas pu résister.

Il se leva et fit mine de se prendre la tête dans les mains à cause d'une douleur imaginaire.

- Ai…dez-m…oi…Il…va…repr…endre…le…con…trôle…

- Toi! Tu… Tu faisais semblant!? fit Lenalee

- C'est tellement facile de vous faire croire ce que je veux, se moqua Allen

- Où est Allen? demanda Lavi d'un ton menaçant, en se levant à son tour

- Ahh, ne me dites pas qu'il va falloir encore tout répéter… Tu demanderas à Lenalee… Bookman.

Il s'avança vers une fenêtre.

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici! s'écria Lenalee en activant son Innocence

- Grandis, Grandis, GRANDIS! ordonna Lavi à son marteau

Allen soupira.

- C'est ennuyeux, je ne prévoyais pas vraiment de me battre maintenant.

- Il le faudra pourtant si tu tiens vraiment à sortir d'ici.

- Allons Lavi, tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer, après tout, tu ne sais pas si ton ami est toujours dans ce corps.

- Quoi? Bien sûr qu'il y est toujours! Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, juste de t'arrêter.

- De toute façon, j'ai un rendez-vous.

- Avec qui?

Le Noah eut un sourire démoniaque:

- Mais… Avec ma famille bien sûr.

Et il sauta par la fenêtre, laissant Lavi, Lenalee et Komui dans la plus grande des horreurs, et quand Lenalee se précipita à la fenêtre, elle ne vit personne en bas.

Il était parti.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Les membres de la famille Noah étaient assis en cercle autour d'une table ovale. Pendant que David et Jasdero se disputaient, Tyki lisait le journal et Road et le Comte discutaient.

- Comte, il va bientôt arriver? demanda Road en se balançant sur sa chaise

- Il ne devrait plus tarder, après tout: il sait où nous trouver.

- Mais j'm'ennuie… Tiens! Et si je prenais le parapluie?

Elle empoigna le parapluie rose surmonté d'une tête de citrouille.

- Rooaaad-tamaaaarelo! Laissez-moi tranquille relo !

- Mais on s'amuse!

Elle sortit de table et se mit à tournoyer avec le parapluie en riant.

Un domestique ayant sur son front l'étoile noire des akumas entra soudain:

- Il y a un visiteur à la porte.

- Faites-le entrer, ordonna le Comte

Le domestique sortit, puis réapparut, accompagné d'un jeune homme.

Lorsque celui-ci découvrit son visage, David et Jasdero poussèrent un hurlement en le montrant du doigt:

- LE DISCIPLE DE CROSS!!

A ces mots, Tyki releva brusquement la tête de son journal et Road s'arrêta de tourner.

- Allen… Walker? demanda le Comte en levant un sourcil

Puis, il remarqua la couleur de peau du garçon, ses yeux dorés et ses stigmates sur le front.

- Oooh, fit-il en souriant, c'est surprenant, voici donc le nouveau membre de notre famille.

Tyki laissa tomber son journal sur la table:

- Q… Quoi? Cet exorciste est…?

- Il n'est plus un exorciste maintenant, mais un Noah. Après tout, on ne peut rien contre le sang familial.

Le Comte se leva et s'adressa à Allen en remarquant la couleur de ses cheveux et le pentacle rouge sur son oeil:

- Mais… On dirait que tu as toujours la malédiction de Mana Walker.

- Ca ne change rien pour mon appartenance à cette famille si?

- Ohh, pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- De plus, reprit Allen, j'ai aussi de l'Innocence.

Une lueur de victoire passa dans les yeux du Comte.

- ALLEEEEEN! hurla Road en se jetant dans les bras du nouveau Noah, je suis si contente que tu fasses partie de notre famille!

Ils tombèrent par terre.

- Allons Road, laisse ton frère tranquille, j'ai à lui parler.

- Mais il m'a manqué!

- Je serai vite de retour, fit Allen en époussetant ses vêtements.

Le Comte l'invita à le suivre dans une pièce voisine, il s'exécuta.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Allen remarqua que la pièce où ils se trouvaient était une sorte de salon. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, et plusieurs fauteuils violets étaient dispersés un peu partout. Mis à part quelques bougies placées çà et là, il n'y avait pas réellement de source de lumière, ni de décoration.

Le Comte s'installa dans un de ces fauteuils et invita le jeune homme à faire de même.

- Bien, Allen Walker, discutons un peu à présent.

- De quoi exactement? demanda poliment Allen

- Comment est-ce arrivé?

- De…?

- Il est plus que probable que tu aies pris possession de l'esprit de l'exorciste à force de temps et de patience, je voudrais savoir comment tu t'y est pris.

- Oh…

Allen se calla plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Il réfléchit un instant, hésitant dans la façon de commencer les explications, puis:

- En fait, cela faisait un certain temps que j'essayais de prendre possession de lui, mais on va dire que… Je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé le bon moment: il avait une grande force mentale et j'ai longtemps cherché à en trouver la faille, sans succès. Mais, après la bataille de l'arche, lorsqu'il est entré dans la pièce secrète du quatorzième et qu'il a joué l'air, il a vu mon ombre et a commencé à douter.

- Douter?

- Sur lui, sur ce qu'il était. Alors j'en ai profité, j'ai commencé à lui parler. Au début, il ne m'entendait pas, je n'étais pas assez fort, mais petit à petit, ma voix se faisait plus forte, plus insistante, je ne le quittais plus. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Pendant une mission, il a rencontré Road, j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais ma voix était trop faible. Road lui a apprit que j'allais bientôt renaître et il a compris qui j'étais. Mais Road n'a pas compris, elle, et je me suis à nouveau retrouvé seul.

- Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir, fit remarquer le Comte en dévisageant Allen par dessus ses lunettes

Le jeune Noah eut un geste de la main agacé.

- Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Le plus important est que j'ai finalement réussi à l'affaiblir, à prendre le contrôle. Je suis vivant.

- Qu'ont fait les exorcistes?

- Ils pensent qu'Allen Walker est un Noah qui a été possédé par un humain, ricana le nouveau membre

- Bien bien, et pour l'Innocence?

- Je pense que je peux m'en servir, combiné avec mon pouvoir, on devrait y arriver.

- Arriver à quoi?

Allen eut un petit rire.

- A battre les exorcistes évidemment.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Et un nouveau chapitre un! Je pense en faire… peut-être trois de plus? Je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant (vu qu'ils risquent d'être longs) pour finir l'histoire mais j'arrive à la fin.

Pour la fin justement, j'hésite toujours entre deux fins possibles, préféreriez-vous un happy end ou non? J'ai vraiment du mal à me décider, c'est pourquoi je vais appel à vous en vous incombant cette tâche extrêmement difficile et périlleuse. La plupart d'entre vous choisirons sans doute le happy end pour ne pas culpabiliser vis-à-vis d'Allen (00) mais si toutefois vous arriver à endormir votre conscience, j'essaierai de faire une fin sans mort (par contre toujours triste).

En espérant que vous parviendrez à vous décider, ô lecteurs adulés, je m'en vais de ce pas réfléchir à mon prochain chapitre: à propos, rumrum, celui-là, il n'est pas sûr d'être présent sur le site la semaine prochaine, je pars sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan Atlantique… (comme c'est poétique…)


	14. Que le jeu commence

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 14 : Que le jeu commence

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- J'arrive pas à y croire… murmura Lavi assis sur le rebord d'un canapé

- On est tous dans ce cas là…

Les exorcistes et la plupart des scientifiques s'étaient réunis dans le salon, après avoir appris ce qui s'était passé avec Allen.

- Comment a-t-on pu être aussi aveugles ? fit Lenalee les yeux rougis par les larmes

- Aveugles ? rétorqua Kanda, Comment aurait-on pu deviner que le moyashi était un Noah ?

- Il n'est pas un Noah, il est possédé par un Noah Yuu ! s'écria Lavi

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit. Il semblerait qu'il ait raconté qu'il était originellement un Noah qui avait été possédé par un humain.

- Un Noah qui possèderait une Innocence ? Peuh, laisse-moi rire !

- On peut tout imaginer…

- Allons, allons, les raisonna Komui, il est trop tard pour s'en vouloir : ce qui est fait est fait et tout ce que nous pouvons faire à présent, c'est essayer de trouver une solution à notre problème.

Cela étant dit, il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas au milieu du salon.

- Nous savons qu'Allen est allé retrouver les Noah. Après ça, il est impossible de prévoir ce qu'ils vont faire, et donc, où sera Allen.

- Peut-être à la recherche d'une Innocence ? suggéra un scientifique

- Possible, seulement si c'est le cas, ça va être difficile de le localiser.

- Surtout qu'il se baladera probablement avec un ou deux membres de sa famille, ironisa Kanda

- A part aller chercher une Innocence, que peuvent-ils lui faire faire d'autre ?

- Nii-san, comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? soupira Lenalee, La vérité est qu'on ne peut rien faire à part attendre qu'on le croise un jour.

Le superviseur la dévisagea un moment, un index sous le menton puis…

- LENALEEEE ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ÊTRE AUSSI MECHANTE AVEC TON GRAND-FRERE ? hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur elle les bras levés

Il fut stoppé dans sa course par Lavi.

- J'ai peut-être une idée.

Komui redevint sérieux.

- Va-y, Lavi-kun.

Le futur Bookman parut hésiter, puis se leva pour aller faire face à l'assemblée désormais silencieuse.

- Voilà, avec Lenalee on a un jour entendu Allen parler tout seul. On s'est d'abord demandé ce qui lui prenait mais maintenant, tout s'éclaire : le Noah devait lui parler à ce moment là, et lui il luttait.

- Accouche, siffla Kanda qui s'impatientait

- Laisse-moi une minute Y…Kanda ! Donc, voilà ce que je pense : le Noah qui contrôle Allen va nous attaquer pour que l'esprit d'Allen soit plus affaibli.

Il y eut un long silence.

- D'après toi, reprit enfin Komui, les Noah vont nous attaquer ?

- Probablement pas toute la famille mais Allen sera présent.

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans la Congrégation ! s'écria Miranda apeurée

- Bien sûr que non, pour ça ils leur faut le contrôle de…

- …l'Arche, acheva Kanda, et il se trouve que le moyashi peut justement la contrôler.

De nouveau le silence.

Aucun des membres de la Congrégation n'y avait pensé.

- Il faut… déplacer l'Arche, dit lentement Komui en ne croyant qu'à moitié à ce qu'il disait

- On aura jamais le temps, ils sont probablement déjà en route, objecta une jeune scientifique aux lunettes rondes

- Tsss, alors il faudra…

- … Se battre, acheva Lavi

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Comte, on y va ? On y va pas ? demanda Jasdero, son pistolet pointé sur la tête de son frère qui dépassait d'un gigantesque coffre en bois rouge

- Pas ça, pas celui-là, pas ça non plus… répétait celui-ci avec un brin de nervosité dans sa voix

- Patience, vous allez y aller mais je configure notre nouvelle Arche pour permettre à votre frère d'établir une connexion avec l'ancienne, répondit le Comte

- Tyki ? fit stupidement le Noah à l'abondante chevelure blonde

- Allen, crétin ! siffla Tyki Mikk, replaçant élégamment une mèche de ses cheveux sur le haut de son crâne

- Ah oui ! Hihihi ! J'avais oublié !

- Trouvé ! s'exclama soudain David en émergeant de son coffre

Il brandit triomphalement un objet, puis, n'obtenant aucune réaction de la part de sa famille, il l'exposa à la lumière, à la vue de tous.

Tyki ricana tandis que le Comte haussait un sourcil interrogateur.

- Une… tête de lapin en peluche ? fit-il

- Ben oui quoi, pourquoi vous faits cette tête ?

- C'est son porte bonheur, hihihi !

- Depuis quand ? s'esclaffa Tyki

- Arrête de rire imbécile, c'est pas drôle, se fâcha David, je l'ai toujours dans ma poche.

- Vraiment ? fit le Comte en retournant à son Arche

- C'est pour me porter chance contre les exorcistes.

Mais le Comte n'écoutait plus.

- Tyki, allez dire à Allen que tout est prêt pour les transfert dans le quartier général des exorcistes.

Ses yeux prirent une teinte or plus dure et ses pupilles devinrent deux fentes menaçantes :

- Que le jeu commence…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre relativement court mais je reviens de vacances et je me sentais coupable de ne pas publier de chapitre de la semaine à cause des vacances…

Bref, le chapitre suivant sera plus long, promis !


	15. La bataille

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 15 : La bataille

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Les exorcistes étaient au garde-à-vous devant l'arche.

Ils attendaient, fébriles, mais bien décidé à ramener leur ami auprès d'eux.

Les scientifiques s'étaient réfugiés dans leur bureau, au vue de la bataille qui se préparait.

Kanda était appuyé contre un mur et soupirait :

- Ca fait une heure qu'on attend, je vais vraiment étriper le moyashi…

- A vrai dire Yuu, ce n'est pas vraiment notre objectif, répliqua Lavi

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de s'énerver, il se tourna vers Lenalee :

- Tu es sure que ça va, Lenalee-chan ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et Lavi fut rassuré de voir une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux : elle allait se battre pour ramener Allen.

Soudain, l'Arche s'illumina.

Kanda se redressa en préparant sa mugen et Lavi crispa les main sur son marteau.

Au début, tout était silencieux puis, des voix se firent entendre de l'intérieur de l'Arche :

- Hihihi, on est arrivés ? fit une voix stridente

- 'Faut sortir pour voir, lui répondit une autre, dis, t'es sûr qu'on y est Blanche-neige ?

Blanche-neige ?!

Les exorcistes étaient perplexes.

- Mon nom est Allen, rétorqua troisième voix que les exorcistes n'eurent aucun mal à identifier, bien qu'elle semblait étrangement monotone, et oui j'en suis sûr.

- Bon, je sors en premier alors…

- Oui, moi aussi, moi aussi !

- CRETIN ! Y'A QU'UN PREMIER !

- Aïe ! Oui hihihi, d'accord !

Une figure connue émergea bientôt de l'Arche, suivie d'une autre également connue.

Les têtes de Jasdero et de David flottait hors de l'Arche. Leur regard s'arrêta vite sur les personnes qui les attendaient. David eut un sourire machiavélique pendant que son frère s'esclaffait.

- C'est bien ici Blanche-neige, on descend !

Ils sautèrent tous deux de l'Arche puis se retournèrent vers celle-ci.

- Bon, tu viens ? crièrent-ils en chœur

Lenalee retint son souffle.

Une forme atterrit rapidement et souplement près des deux frères.

Allen.

Enfin…

- Vous deux… commença-t-il lentement et calmement en s'adressant aux deux Noah qui l'accompagnaient

- Oui ?

- Mon nom est Allen.

Il fixa froidement David droit dans les yeux.

- Euh… Ou…oui, balbutia celui-ci en avalant sa salive

Puis Allen se tournèrent vers les exorcistes.

- Oh, mais qui voilà ? fit-il d'une voix où perçait nettement l'ironie

- Allen, commença Lenalee en prenant son courage à deux mains, il faut que tu reviennes avec nous, tu es un exorciste, pas un Noah, tu le sais.

- On dirait que tu n'as toujours pas compris que ça ne servait à rien, c'est ma véritable nature, je n'ai jamais été un exorciste.

- On sais que c'est faux, intervint Lavi en s'avançant, Allen Walker est un exorciste, et l'Innocence qu'il a en témoigne.

Allen croisa les bras et fronça un sourcil, faisant mine de réfléchir :

- Très bien, alors d'après toi, comment j'arriverais à faire ça si j'étais un exorciste ?

Lavi serra les dents : qu'allait-il faire ?

Il ne se passait rien.

- Tsss, c'est quoi ces conneries ? siffla Kanda rageur, Tu te fous de nous ?

Allen haussa les épaules et… s'écroula.

- ALLEN ! s'écria Lenalee en se précipitant sur lui

Jasdero et David allaient user de leurs révolvers pour la tenir à l'écart mais Lavi utilisa son Innocence pour la protéger. Elle activa ses bottes et, aidée de Crowley, emporta le jeune homme inconscient près de ses amis.

L'exorciste aux cheveux roux les rejoignit en hâte :

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Allen avait toujours l'apparence d'un Noah et semblait respirer normalement, mais il ne se réveillait pas.

- Il s'est… endormi ?! murmura Miranda incrédule

Ils entendirent soudain des rires et se retournèrent. Les Jasdevi riaient à gorge déployée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Yu, tu comprends quelque chose ?

Kanda était devant eux. Il était de dos et semblait observer la scène avec attention.

- Dis, Yu, je te par…

Le futur bookman s'interrompit.

- Lavi ? demanda Lenalee inquiète par cette soudaine interruption.

Elle avait la main posée sur le front d'Allen, mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas avoir de température.

- Je…je crois que… reprit-il, je crois qu'ils ont fait quelque chose à Yu, il ne répond rien, même quand je l'appelle par son prénom, c'est anormal.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Kanda, et posa avec hésitation la main sur son épaule.

- Tsss… Je réfléchis là, le coupa celui-ci

Lavi soupira, retirant sa main :

- Raah, tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient détraqué…

Kanda ne répondit rien puis…se mit à ricaner.

- Euh Yu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là ?

- C'est tellement facile…

- De ? Tu sais ce qu'a Allen ?

- C'est tellement facile… d'imiter Yu Kanda.

L'exorciste au sabre se retourna, et ses amis purent constater avec horreur que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur or.

Lenalee, Miranda et Croawley sursautèrent tandis que Lavi émettait un juron.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda rageusement Lavi en s'adressant aux Jasdevi qui se tenaient à l'écart, riant toujours.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? ricana David, c'est pourtant simple.

- Oui hihihi, c'est le pouvoir d'Allen !

- Le pouvoir d'Allen ?

Lenalee fronça les sourcils, puis dévisagea Kanda.

- Alors Allen…est Kanda ? fit-elle lentement

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les autres

- Bravo Lenalee, fit Kanda, tu as trouvé la première.

- Lenalee, tu veux dire qu'Allen est dans le corps de Kanda ?!

- Mais dans ce cas, intervint Miranda d'une voix blanche, où est Kanda-kun ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Dans mon corps bien sûr.

Lenalee souleva les paupières d'Allen, toujours étendu : ses yeux étaient bleus sombres.

- Evidement, ça me répugne un peu de lui laisser mon corps pour quelques temps mais bon… Au moins il ne peut pas l'utiliser…

- Espèce de…

- Par contre… Moi je peux utiliser son Innocence…

Kanda eut un sourire mauvais :

- Innocence, activée !

La lame de Mugen devint étincelante.

- On y va Jasdero ! lança David à son frère

- Oui, hihihi !

Miranda activa son Innocence.

Tandis que les Jasdevi fonçaient sur eux, Lenalee restait immobile, encore sous le choc. Crowley la prit par les épaules et fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter les deux frères.

- Ecoute jeune demoiselle, dit-il, je vais m'occuper de ces deux là, toi, tu aides Lavi, c'est d'accord ?

- Mais, ce corps d'Allen-kun dans lequel est coincé Kanda est…

- Ils ne le toucheront pas, c'est le corps d'un Noah, vite !

Et il partit faire face aux Jasdevi.

- Tiens tiens, fit ricana David en le voyant arriver, mais c'est qu'on se retrouve !

Crowley sortit un flacon de sang de sa poche et en bu le contenu. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche :

- Je vais m'occuper de vous, espèces de gamins mal élevés.

Il s'élança vers eux.

Lavi, quant à lui, affrontait Kanda, ou plutôt, Allen dans le corps de Kanda. Il s'avéra vite qu'en possédant un corps, Allen acquérait la totale maîtrise de celui-ci, c'est pourquoi il maniait le sabre aussi parfaitement que Kanda.

- Sors de ce corps tout de suite ! ordonna Lavi en évitant de justesse la lame du sabre

- Mais c'est qu'il me plait bien à moi ce corps, rétorqua Kanda en relançant son attaque

- Peut-être, mais il est à un de mes amis.

- Ca te dirait de savoir ce qu'il pense ton ami ?

L'exorciste stoppa net son marteau qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre :

- Quoi ?!

Kanda sourit.

- Quand je possède un corps, j'acquiers aussi tous ses souvenirs, ses pensées. Après tout, je suis le Noah du souvenir.

Lavi ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Les souvenirs de Kanda sont très intéressants, mais ce qui me plaît le plus chez lui, ce sont ses pensées, et tu veux savoir ? Il n'aime personne, pas même toi, à vrai dire, tu es même celui qu'il déteste le plus.

Le jeune homme roux serra les poings.

- D'ailleurs, ce type n'a même pas d'amis, il est seul. Tout de même, on comprend pourquoi, il est tellement égoïste, froid, coincé…

- La ferme, murmura Lavi

- Pardon ? Oh, ça ne te plaît pas que je dise la vérité ? Pourtant c'est vrai, il est…

- LA FERME !

Lavi bondit sur Kanda, celui-ci évita facilement le marteau et entailla le ventre de l'exorciste qui s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin.

- Mon dieu, qu'il est susceptible… soupira Kanda en s'avançant lentement vers son corps inerte

C'est alors que Lenalee apparut, lui décochant un coup de pied monstrueux qui l'envoya droit dans un mur.

Elle aida ensuite son ami à se relever. Il se tenait le ventre.

- Raah, il m'a complètement eu, il a essayé de m'énerver en parlant de Kanda, et le pire…

- …c'est que ça a marché, acheva Lenalee

Stupéfait, il releva la tête vers elle.

Elle souriait en le fixant de ses yeux dorés.

Lavi utilisa son Innocence pour s'éloigner de la jeune fille.

- Heureusement que j'ai pu quitter le corps de Kanda à temps, je me serais fait très mal autrement… fit-elle, mais j'ai réussi à posséder celle qui m'a frappé.

Elle s'arrêta, puis examina ses bottes.

- C'est très pratiques ces choses là, devrais-je les essayer…sur toi ?

Elle activa son Innocence et s'envola, puis retomba sur Lavi. Celui-ci l'évita et utilisa un sceau de feu.

- C'est inutile, tout ça est trop lent contre moi, après tout, ma vitesse dépasse celle du son.

La jeune fille possédée reprit son élan et frappa le jeune homme qui alla à son tour s'écraser contre le mur.

Satisfaite, elle chercha les Jasdevi du regard.

- Où sont donc partis ces sombres crétins ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

Puis elle se tourna vers le mur dans lequel elle avait envoyé Lavi, et constata qu'il n'était plus là.

- Zut, il a filé…

Lavi s'était en fait réfugié derrière un bureau. De la sueur perlait de son front : il avait eu chaud. Une main s'abattit soudain sur son épaule, il tressaillit, se retourna lentement et…

- Yu !

- Tais-toi, tu veux vraiment qu'elle t'entende ?

- Euh, qu'il plutôt…

- M'énerve pas. Et d'ailleurs…

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom, c'est le dernier avertissement, siffla Kanda

- Je te retrouve !

- Chut, il faut qu'on trouve un plan…

- La vrai Lenalee est dans le corps d'Allen ?

- Sûrement, et elle doit être paralysée, tout comme je l'étais… Je vais vraiment étriper le moyashi.

- Au moins, elle est en sécurité, le noah Allen ne blesserait jamais son corps, si tu l'avais entendu, il…

- Mais oui ! le coupa son ami, écoute, j'ai un plan, il suffit de…

Une fois que le plan fut expliqué, Lavi et Kanda le mirent en exécution.

L'exorciste au sabre sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers Lenalee.

- Tiens, tu es réveillé toi ? ricana-t-elle en le voyant, mais on dirait que ton épaule a souffert.

- Toi… Je vais te faire payer d'avoir monopolisé mon corps sans permission, fit Kanda

- C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Elle fonça brusquement sur Kanda qui la bloqua avec sa lame. Sous la pression, ses pieds glissaient sur le sol. Il parvient finalement à s'arrêter, et ils restèrent face à face, leur visage se touchaient presque.

- Joli Kanda ! Mais parviendras-tu à bloquer la prochaine attaque ? Et la suivante ?

- Je suis sûr que ça t'aurais procuré une joie immense…

Le jeune homme détourna un instant les yeux, puis les replongea dans ceux de son assaillante en souriant.

- …mais il faudrait peut-être que tu te préoccupes de ton corps moyashi.

Lenalee s'écarta de lui d'un bond, et se tourna vers l'endroit que fixait Kanda.

Lavi était près du corps d'Allen et s'apprêtait à user d'un sceau de feu.

- Tu ne tuerais pas ton ami, fit-elle calmement

Pourtant, une leur d'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux.

- On parie ? répliqua Lavi, Sceau de f…

Il s'interrompit, Lenalee s'était effondrée. Kanda s'approcha prudemment d'elle et vérifia son pouls : elle allait bien.

Lavi leva un pouce en signe de victoire puis baissa la tête : Allen n'était plus là.

Le Noah se tenait quelques mètres en retraits et avait les bras croisés.

- D'accord, j'admets que vous m'avez eu, mais pour être honnête, c'était plus un test qu'autre chose, en vérité, je n'aime pas ce pouvoir.

- C'est pourtant le pouvoir d'un Noah, rétorqua Kanda en se relevant, et c'est le seul moyen que tu as pour nous battre.

Allen eut un sourire moqueur.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, dis Yu, il faudrait que tu apprennes à utiliser ton cerveau, en admettant que tu es aies un.

Kanda et Lavi eurent un silence indigné.

Puis Kanda reprit d'une voix sombre :

- Là, tu vas regretter ces paroles…

- J'ai aussi une Innocence tu sais, répliqua Allen comme si de rien était, et je peux tout à fait l'utiliser.

- Tu es un Noah, tu ne peux pas.

- J'ai aussi une Innocence.

- Seul un exorciste peut utiliser l'Innocence, tu deviendrais un rejeté.

- Aaah, ce que tu es têtu, soupira le Noah, qui de nous deux a raison ?

Il fit un pas en arrière.

- Nous allons voir ça tout de suite… Innocence activée !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Encore un nouveau chapitre, et plus long cette fois.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je pense que mon histoire en comptera trois de plus (et oui, il faut bien que ça se finisse un jour…).

D'ailleurs, à propos de fin, j'en ferai deux : une heureuse, une triste (deux chapitres différents).

Vous pourrez lire les deux mais si vous ne voulez en connaître qu'une seule, sachez que je mettrai un avertissement au début des chapitres pour signaler si le chapitre est la fin heureuse ou triste.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	16. Fin du combat

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 16 : Fin du combat

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Innocence activée !

Au début, il ne se passait rien, et Lavi et Kanda soupirèrnt de satisfaction, pensant qu'Allen ne pouvait évidemment pas se servir de son Innocence.

Mais bientôt, le corps du Noah se mit à scintiller, d'abord faiblement, puis de plus en plus fort, et enfin, il y eut une formidable onde de choc qui força les deux exorcistes à se plaquer contre le sol.

Lavi releva la tête, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, scrutant l'épaisse fumée.

La fumée s'atténuait. Lavi et Kanda pouvaient à présent distinguer une forme floue qui devenait de plus en plus nette.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que… ?

Allen se tenait devant eux, les regardant avec un sourire de dédain : il avait parfaitement réussi à activer son Innocence. Mais était-ce bien son Innocence ?

La Crown Clown qui aurait dû être d'un blanc immaculé était rouge pourpre.

Comme le sang

Le Noah s'observa sous toutes les coutures, ravi de constater que l'Innocence lui obéissait, puis son regard revint aux deux exorcistes toujours aplatis par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, elle vous satisfait ?

Lavi se releva, la colère irradiait sa figure.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ce pouvoir, il ne t'appartient pas, _c'est l'Innocence d'Allen_.

Allen ne l'écoutait pas, il contemplait ses mains avec un froncement de sourcil : la droite était une simple main, bien qu'un peu plus grande que la moyenne, alors que la gauche était munie de griffes.

- C'est étrange… Je pensais qu'il y avait un autre moyen de l'activer…

Il releva la tête… et s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter le sceau de feu de Lavi.

- Oooh, mais c'est qu'on est énervé… Et où est ton ami ?

Il le chercha des yeux et le trouva à une dizaine de mètres plus loin auprès de Lenalee qui se réveillait.

- Il a l'air un peu occupé…

- C'est moi ton adversaire, et je ne compte pas t'épargner.

- Tu n'as pas réussi à me battre avant, il n'y a aucune chance que tu réussisses à me battre maintenant.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Le marteau de l'exorciste augmenta subitement de taille et projeta le Noah dans un mur.

- Héhé, ricana Lavi en mettant son marteau sur son épaule, aucune chance que je te batte hein ?

Crown Belt !

Une lanière de tissu blanc vint s'enrouler autour de son poignet et le propulsa à son tour dans le mur.

- Ca m'a fait un petit peu mal, fit Allen en s'approchant de l'exorciste qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits

Lavi tâtonna autour de lui pour trouver son marteau, il le saisit par le manche et…le Noah plaqua la main au sol avec son pied.

Il lui saisit ensuite le menton et approcha son visage à deux centimètres du sien.

- Je dois avouer qu'avant, c'était plutôt divertissant, mais je me lasse très vite, et là, ça devient un peu répétitif…

Il ricana.

- Je sais ! Je vais te tuer, ça fera passer le temps !

Lentement, il avança sa griffe et appliqua le bout de celle-ci sur la poitrine de Lavi qui ne pouvait pas bouger, horrifié par ce que son ami s'apprêtait à faire.

- Tu…tu n'est pas…

- …sérieux ? Mais si, maintenant, laisse-moi me concentrer, je vais…

Lavi ne put jamais savoir ce qu'il allait faire, il vit juste un éclair passer devant lui et Allen atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

- Lavi, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lenalee inquiète en se tournant vers son ami

- Ca peut aller, répondit-il d'une voix blanche

Elle l'aida à se relever.

Un golem se plaça soudain devant eux.

**- Comment ça se présente ?** fit la voix de Komui, Allen est de nouveau Allen ?

- Nii-san ! Je croyais que tu ne devais pas envoyer de golem !

**- On entend des explosions, j'ai juste voulut voir si tout allait bien.**

- Allen est toujours un Noah, murmura Lavi en se remémorant son dernier face à face avec les iris dorés et froids de son ami

**- Ah…**

- Il faut qu'on y aille nii-san.

**- On garde la connexion via le golem.**

- D'accord…

Les deux exorcistes s'apprêtaient à rejoindre Kanda qui se battait avec Allen.

**- Lenalee ! Lavi ! **les rappela la voix du superviseur

- Oui ? firent-ils en se retournant

**- Ramenez-le nous…**

Ils ne répondirent pas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kanda avait de la peine à garder le rythme contre Allen, celui-ci contrôlait totalement son Innocence et s'en servait le plus naturellement du monde, alors quand Lenalee et Lavi le rejoignirent, il soupira intérieurement : il n'aurait pas pu tenir indéfiniment.

- Tsss, vous en avez mis du temps.

- C'est nii-san qui…

- T'occupe, pour l'instant, il faut qu'on s'occupe du moyashi qui a perdu la boule.

Allen leur fit un sourire plein de mépris.

- Trois exorcistes contre un Noah, ce n'est pas très équitable.

- Il faut qu'on emploie les grands moyens, rétorqua Lavi

Et le combat commença.

Allen avait beau être fort, il n'était pas totalement synchronisé avec son Innocence. Au fur et à mesure que les exorcistes frappaient, il avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter leurs coups, et avait de plus en plus de blessures.

La couronne du Clown !

Il profita de l'explosion pour s'écarter de ses adversaires et récupérer un peu de force.

- Fatigué ? se moqua Kanda

- Pas assez pour vous laisser gagner, rétorqua le Noah

- Mais tu n'as aucune chance de l'emporter, intervint Lenalee

- Tu te trompes.

Il agrippa son bras gauche de sa main droite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ? demanda Kanda méfiant

- Il me reste encore une chose…

- Oh non Yu ! il va augmenter son taux de synchronisation !

Trop tard.

- SYNCHRONISATION MAXIMALE ! hurla Allen

Son corps de mit à scintiller, comme auparavant, et une vague d'énergie l'entoura.

Lenalee plissa les yeux, elle ne voyait rien.

Puis, tout s'arrêta, la colonne d'énergie disparut.

Allen était perplexe : rien n'avait changé.

Kanda allait lui lancer une raillerie quand tout à coup, il eut un hoquet et un filet de sang coula de sa bouche.

- Allen ! s'écria Lenalee en se précipitant sur lui

- Lenalee ! fit Lavi en essayant de la retenir

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs contemplait ses mains les yeux écarquillés.

- Je…je… Ca n'a pas marché ? Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? POURQUOI CA N'A PAS MARCHE ?

Il releva les yeux et vit que Lenalee était devant lui.

- C'est parce-que tu ne peux pas utiliser ce pouvoir, lui dit-elle doucement en s'avançant

- N'approche pas ! cria-t-il furieux en reculant d'un pas

- Tu ne peux pas utiliser ce pouvoir parce-que tu n'en est pas le détenteur, tu es un Noah… continua-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

- Reste où tu es !

- Je suis sûre qu'Allen est là, quelque part en toi, et qu'il nous entend.

- Tu fais un pas de plus, et je jure que je te tue ! la menaça-t-il en tendant sa griffe dans sa direction

Lenalee marqua une pause.

- Dans ce cas…

Elle combla la distance qui les séparait, prit la main gauche d'Allen et amena sa griffe contre sa gorge.

- Dans ce cas, tue-moi.

Allen la dévisagea avec effarement.

- Tu…tu n'est pas sérieuse, je vais vraiment…

- Fais-le juste, ordonna-t-elle, mais fais-le vite.

De l'endroit où ils étaient, Lavi et Kanda comprirent ce qu'elle essayait de faire, elle essayait de ramener Allen en le faisant s'opposer au Noah, ils prièrent juste pour que ça marche.

- Allez, tue-moi !

- Je…attention parce-que je risque de…

- TUE-MOI !

Il ôta sa griffe de la gorge de Lenalee…

- Non.

Lavi et Kanda soupirèrent de soulagement.

…Mais il la releva aussitôt, s'apprêtant à frapper.

- LENALEE !

Les deux exorcistes foncèrent sur Allen.

Ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en regardant la lame fondre sur elle : elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'esquiver.

Elle ferma les yeux.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Je sais, c'est cruel de couper ici uhuhuh, mais j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre en plus car je manque de temps en ce moment et (comme je l'ai déjà dit) je préfère faire un chapitre plus court que pas de chapitre du tout.

De plus, je pense poster les deux fins en même temps (mais enfin, c'est plus logique tout de même…).

Bref… A la semaine prochaine !


	17. La dernière chance

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 17 : La dernière chance

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Elle ferma les yeux._

Puis les rouvrit.

La griffe d'Allen était arrêtée à deux millimètres de son cœur.

Le Noah serrait les dents, essayant d'avancer encore sa griffe, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

La Crown Clown se désactiva.

La jeune fille sut alors que son ami, à l'intérieur du Noah, luttait pour la sauver. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide.

Il fallait qu'elle le ramène maintenant, c'était sa dernière chance.

Derrière elle, Kanda et Lavi s'apprêtait à se saisir du Noah pour le mettre hors d'était de nuire, mais elle les en empêcha :

- Attendez !

- Quoi ? Mais…

- S'il vous plaît, attendez.

Kanda fronça les sourcils tandis que Lavi crispait les mains sur son marteau en déglutissant.

Ils allaient devoir laisser faire confiance à leur amie.

Celle-ci ne savait pas comment elle devait s'y prendre : devait-elle le supplier de laisser son ami revenir ? Lui prouver que ce corps n'était pas le sien ? Qu'Allen était un exorciste et pas un Noah ? Elle avait plus où moins déjà tenté ces choses là, mais à chaque fois, le Noah lui avait ri au nez, clamant haut et fort que ce corps était le sien. Et c'était sans doute vrai : Allen était le Noah du Souvenir. Mais il était également et avant tout un exorciste.

Bien sûr, en ce moment, le Noah devait être effondré de ne pas pouvoir se servir de l'Innocence, il fallait en profiter pour faire renaître la conscience d'Allen mais… comment ?

Il fallait qu'elle parle non pas au Noah, mais à Allen.

- Allen, commença-t-elle avec douceur

Le Noah plongea ses yeux dorés dans les siens et elle put y lire tout le mépris qu'il avait pour elle.

- Tu n'y arrivera pas comme ça, ce n'est pas en lui demandant de revenir que…

- Tu te rappelles de Noël ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Pardon ?

- C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est le jour où tu t'es transformé en Noah.

Lavi échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec Kanda.

- Ce jour là, les exorcistes t'ont offert un cahier avec tous nos souvenirs, tu t'en souviens ?

- Tu n'espère quand même pas qu'en débitant tous tes souvenirs, ton ami reviendra ? ricana Allen

- Et ce soir là, tu as fait un discours en nous remerciant et…

Elle s'interrompit : ça n'allait pas marcher.

Le Noah souriait toujours autant.

- Et puis, continua-t-elle pourtant en haussant sa voix qui commençait à trembler, on a discuté et…

- …Et tu m'ennuie, soupira le Noah en levant les yeux aux ciel

- …Et on a rit pour l'histoire de l'éléphant, reprit Lavi en faisant un pas en avant, on a eu un fou rire, et je suis pratiquement sûr que Yu a trouvé ça drôle.

- Tsss, disons que c'était Noël, grommela ledit Yu

Lenalee leur fit un sourire de reconnaissance.

- …Et souviens-toi de nos mission.

- Crowley ! Mais… Les Noah ?

- Ils sont partis.

- Partis ? demanda Allen en essayant de contrôler la nervosité de sa voix

- Oui.

- Hey, le moyashi, ils t'ont abandonné, ricana Kanda

- C'est faux ! Ils ne m'auraient jamais…

- Ils savent que tu ne feras jamais parti des leurs.

Allen leur jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension.

- Mais je suis…un Noah, murmura-t-il en regardant ses mains

Lenalee lui prit les mains.

- Tu es peut-être un Noah, mais tu n'est qu'un esprit. Ce corps ne t'appartient pas.

- TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS M'EN ALLER COMME CA ?

Il ôta brusquement ses mains des siennes.

- Cette fois ça suffit !

- Yu ?

L'exorciste au sabre plaqua le Noah contre le mur et le souleva de terre par le col.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! ordonna-t-il

Un peu perdu, le Noah s'exécuta.

- Ouvre bien tes oreilles parce-que je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, siffla Kanda, nous sommes cinq exorcistes contre un minable petit Noah blessé qui ne peut même plus se battre. Est-ce que tu penses t'en sortir ? Parce-que très franchement, si tu refuses de coopérer, on hésitera pas à te tuer, et, bien que l'idée me soit tentante, ça risque d'être un peu douloureux pour toi, alors je vais te demander très poliment d'arrêter de nous faire perdre notre temps et de nous redonner le moyashi qui, bien qu'agaçant, naïf et stupide, est un bon exorciste. Ai-je été assez clair ?

Allen ricana.

- Pour moi, devenir humain est pire que la mort, exorciste.

Kanda lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage.

- T'en est bien sûr ?

- Yuu !

- Ton ami n'existe plus, son âme a été aspirée.

L'exorciste le frappa à nouveau.

- Tu mens.

- Non…non je ne mens pas, ce corps est à moi ! cria-t-il

Il avait l'air tellement sincère que la main de Kanda se desserra.

Relâché, il se laissa glisser contre le mur.

Les exorcistes le regardèrent avec effarement : disait-il la vérité ? Allen aurait vraiment disparu ?

Lavi serra les poings. Si c'était vrai alors…

**- Lenalee ? Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Komui via le golem qui vint flotter autour de la jeune fille

- Nii-san, le Noah dit que…il dit qu'Allen n'existe plus, qu'il a été consumé, répondit-elle tandis qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue.

**- Quoi ? Il ment.**

- Mais pourtant, il à l'air de dire la vérité.

**- Lenalee ! Et les autres ! Pensez-vous sincèrement qu'Allen se serait laisser aller au point de disparaître ? Il n'est pas comme ça, il s'est battu et il continue de se battre, il nous entend probablement. Il faut que vous essayiez autre chose.**

La voix du Superviseur était lourde de reproches, il ne pouvait pas accepter que les exorcistes, que sa sœur, puissent abandonner si facilement, même si lui aussi avait peur qu'Allen ai réellement disparu.

- Je vais essayer une dernière fois, décréta soudain Lenalee en essuyant ses joues, après tout, si ça avait été l'un de nous à la place d'Allen, il aurait continué à chercher une solution.

- Ne me fait pas rire, dit le Noah d'une voix épuisée, tu n'y arrivera pas, même en me racontant tous les souvenirs qui te passent par la tête.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention.

- Lenalee-chan, si ça ne marche pas alors… fit Lavi

- Je sais, mais ça va marcher. Ca doit marcher.

Elle s'avança vers le Noah qui la regardait avec un sourire narquois.

Puis, elle s'agenouilla près de lui et demeura immobile.

Alors qu'il allait lui lancer un sarcasme, elle se pencha vers lui et l'enlaça doucement.

Ses amis surpris, se demandaient ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Le Noah, s'attentant à tout sauf à ça, était tétanisé.

- Allen, je sais que tu m'entends, et je sais aussi que tu peux vaincre le Noah. Ca m'est égal de savoir pourquoi tu t'es transformé en Noah et ça m'est égal de savoir que tu as une âme de Noah en toi. Je veux juste que tu la combattes et que tu reviennes.

- Arrête ça, fit le Noah d'une voix étranglée

- Depuis que tu es arrivé à la Congrégation, rien n'est pareil. Tu nous réconfortes, tu nous protèges, tu nous rassures.

- Je…vis dans…l'obscurité…maintenant.

- C'est faux, personne n'est obligé de vivre dans les ténèbres. Toi tu es la lumière qui nous éclaire tous.

- ARRÊTE !

Les exorcistes écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant que l'Innocence dans la main gauche d'Allen s'illuminait.

- Tu nous manques, tu _me_ manques Allen, tes gestes, l'éclat de tes yeux argentés, ton rire, ta voix, ton sourire… Tout me manque.

- TAIS-TOI ! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE ! cria le Noah en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?

Les larmes de la jeune fille mouillaient la joue du Noah.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis :

- Tu sais, ça faisait des semaines que je me posais la même question, mais je n'ai trouvé la réponse qu'à Noël, lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés sous le gui…

Elle s'approcha de son oreille.

- …lorsqu'on s'est embrassé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? fit Crowley en voyant le Noah se raidir, que lui a-t-elle dit ?

- Je n'en sais rien Cro-chan…

Lenalee ferma les yeux et respira un instant l'odeur du jeune homme.

Ce n'était pas l'odeur qu'elle aimait. Ce n'était pas _son_ odeur.

Elle devait le ramener, c'était sa dernière chance, son dernier espoir.

Une autre larme roula sur sa joue.

- Reviens Allen, lui chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle, s'il te plaît… je t'aime.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Allez, le prochain chapitre sera le dénouement (les deux prochains chapitres, comme je vous l'ai promis ).

Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de chapitre la semaine prochaine pour deux raisons.

La première est que niveau scolaire, ça risque d'être une semaine chargée (contrôles…).

La seconde est que vu que je dois faire deux fins, je préfère autant les faire en même temps pour que ce soit plus équitable et que ceux qui ne voudraient en lire qu'une des deux ne soient pas frustrés.

A dans deux semaines donc !


	18. Le choix

Désolée pour la non-publication du « chapitre avec un happy-end », mais j'ai passé plus de temps que prévu sur ce chapitre ci, l'ayant effacé : une fois parce qu'il ne me convenait pas, une autre fois indépendamment de ma volonté (mais plutôt à cause de ma maladresse légendaire…), et ayant changé et rechangé les détails.

Je ne préfère donc pas fixer de date pour la publication du dernier chapitre, j'essaierai de faire le plus vite possible.

Merci d'être compréhensif.

Bonne lecture !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

ATTENTION ! Cette fin est une fin triste ! Si vous êtes pessimiste, un poil suicidaire, et – il faut le dire – particulièrement sadique, cette fin est pour vous, sinon, passez votre chemin !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 18 : Le choix

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

C'était comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêté.

Allen avait les yeux fixes et écarquillés tandis que les exorcistes retenaient leur souffle, guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ferma les yeux.

- Allen ? demanda Lenalee en chassant les larmes de ses joues

Il ne répondit pas.

Inquiète, elle prit son pouls. Elle sentait des pulsations régulières.

Les exorcistes s'avancèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Lavi en s'accroupissant près de la jeune fille

- Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'il s'est… endormi.

- Endormi ?!

Mais l'étonnement de tous fit place à la stupeur lorsque la peau d'Allen commença à pâlir, pâlir, jusqu'à retrouver sa couleur d'origine.

N'y croyant qu'à moitié, Lenalee effleura la joue pâle de son ami.

Celui-ci tressaillit à son contact, et ouvrit les yeux.

Argentés.

- Le Noah est… le Noah est parti ! s'écria Miranda

Kanda et Crowley soupirèrent.

Lavi et Lenalee l'aidèrent à se relever. Il chancela un peu et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Tu vas bien Allen ? firent ses amis inquiets

- Oui oui, c'est juste que Kanda frappe fort, les rassura-t-il en détournant le regard, comme s'il était gêné

- Tsss, il fallait bien ça pour te ramener.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait réussi ! s'exclama l'exorciste aux cheveux roux, tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu nous a inquiété !

- Même Nii-san a… commença la jeune fille

Sa voix s'étrangla. Trop de choses étaient arrivées.

- Espèce d'idiot, murmura-t-elle enfin, tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

- Je sais, dit-il d'une voix douce, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu, pour te dire, pour vous dire que je vais bien mais…

Sa voix se perdit.

Ses amis se rendirent alors compte que quelque chose clochait.

- Mais ? Mais quoi ? interrogea Lavi

Les yeux argentés du jeune homme avait une lueur étrangement triste et douloureuse.

- …mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, acheva-t-il dans un souffle

Il y eut un silence de stupéfaction.

- Tu quoi ?! fit enfin Lavi, croyant avoir mal entendu

- Je… je suis revenu juste pour vous dire de ne pas vous inquiétez pour moi, mais je ne repartirai pas avec vous.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ? demanda Crowley

Allen demeura muet, ayant peur de ne pas trouver les mots justes.

Kanda le regardait avec une incompréhension mêlée d'agacement quand… Il écarquilla les yeux. Il avait compris.

- Il va repartir avec eux, fit-il

- Avec qui ? demanda Miranda

- Avec les Noah, il va repartir avec les Noah.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Yuu, bien sûr qu'il ne va pas repartir avec eux, c'est totalement absurde, pas vrai ?

Il adressa un regard de conviction à Allen, conviction qui s'éteignit instantanément en rencontrant le regard de celui-ci.

- Allen ? fit-il d'un ton incertain, pas vrai ?

Le silence de son ami sembla confirmer les dire de Kanda.

- Mais…mais enfin…, balbutia Lenalee, pourquoi ?

C'est que… c'est ce que je dois…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, Lavi lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya à terre.

- Lavi ! s'écria Miranda

L'exorciste aux cheveux roux se tint devant Allen en serrant les poings.

- Toi… espèce de…

Il faisait manifestement un effort pour se contrôler, ses amis ne l'avaient jamais vu dans une fureur pareille.

- On s'est battu pour que tu reviennes, on a tenu bon en espérant qu'on arriverait à te ramener, et au moment où on y arrive, tu nous dis que tu vas repartir avec les Noah ?! Tu te fous de nous n'est-ce pas ? Que fais-tu de nous ? Que fais-tu de Lenalee ?

Il s'arrêta, attendant une réponse.

Celle-ci vint après un long moment de silence.

- …tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs toujours allongé, tu crois que c'est ce que je souhaite ?

Il s'appuya sur le coude pour se redresser et se relever.

- Alors reviens ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche bon sang ?! cria Lavi

- JE SUIS UN NOAH VOILA CE QUI M'EN EMPÊCHE !

- Qu…quoi ?

Allen contempla l'Innocence incrustée dans son bras gauche, la recouvrit avec sa manche, puis releva la tête vers ses amis.

- J'ai longtemps cru que j'étais un exorciste, je…

- … Mais c'est ce que tu es !

Les yeux de Lenalee s'embuèrent de larmes.

- Lenalee… Il faut que je vous explique…

Il attendit qu'elle hoche la tête pour continuer.

- J'ai longtemps cru que c'était ce que je devais faire : libérer l'âme des akumas et détruire le clan des Noah ainsi que le Comte Millénaire. Chaque jour, je me sentais un peu plus chez moi à la Congrégation, j'avais enfin une famille.

Il s'arrêta un instant, puis :

- Mais ce n'étais pas moi, dit-il dans un souffle

- Comment ça ?

- L'exorciste, ce n'était pas celui que je devais être. J'ai commencé à entendre une voix que personne n'entendait, voix qui me disais que toutes mes pensées concernant le monde étaient fausses, des illusions. « Le monde n'est pas beau », « les Humains sont cruels », ces paroles, je les entendais à chaque minute, à chaque seconde de la journée, et la nuit. J'ai commencé à accumuler de la rancœur, rancœur qui, je le sentais, n'était pas la mienne. Et la voix se faisait plus forte, plus insistante. Et un jour, pendant une mission avec Kanda…

- …Dans l'église hein ? fit Kanda pensif

- Oui, dans l'église j'ai vu…j'ai vu Road et j'ai compris. Elle parlait d'un nouveau Noah et la voix dans ma tête appelait Road. J'ai su que le Noah, c'était moi. Mais je me suis persuadé que je me trompais, que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai : j'étais un exorciste après tout. Et à Noël…

- …tu t'es transformé en Noah, acheva Lavi en se remémorant la scène, mais qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de revenir avec nous ? De redevenir un exorciste ?

- Le Noah.

- Mais il est parti !

- Non, il est là, je peux le _sentir_, fit Allen en portant une main contre son cœur, il me suffit de fermer les yeux et…

- … Nii-san trouvera une solution ! l'interrompit brusquement Lenalee, on l'empêchera de reprendre possession de toi.

- Mais pour combien de temps ? dit Allen en esquissant un sourire amère, une semaine ? Deux ? La dernière fois, j'ai tenu deux mois, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas cette fois ci.

- On peut essayer !

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Vous essaierez de me ramener encore, peut-être que vous réussirez, et tout recommencera, jusqu'au jour où…

**Oo Va t'en. oO**

- Jusqu'au jour où…

**Oo Tu sais que je vais revenir pas vrai ? oO**

- Finit ta phrase moyashi, jusqu'au jour ou quoi ?

- Jusqu'au jour où…, répéta Allen en les fixant d'un air absent, je…

**Oo C'est ****mon ****corps. oO**

Il baissa la tête, fixant le sol.

- Jusqu'au jour où… Je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai, murmura-t-il

- Allen ?!

- …Je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai…

Lavi réagit le premier, il s'avança vivement et le secoua :

- Hey, petit moyashi, tu m'entends ? Ne le laisse pas te posséder, reste avec nous d'accord ? Allen ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs releva la tête, et le fixa un instant les yeux vides, puis il eut un éclair de lucidité et reprit conscience. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui mais Lavi le rattrapa juste à temps.

- Allen ? Ca va ?

- Ca… ça va, je vais bien, répondit celui-ci d'une voix tremblante

- C'était le Noah ? demanda Lenalee, redoutant la réponse

Il acquiesça.

- On dirait que les effets de la possession sont plus rapides, fit remarquer Crowley perplexe

- On va trouver une solution, s'obstina Lenalee en s'accroupissant près d'Allen et en lui prenant la main, regarde-moi Allen.

Allen s'exécuta lentement.

- Je te promet qu'on trouvera un moyen, quel qu'il soit.

Il continua à la fixer.

- Désolé, dit-il enfin

- Désolé ?

- Lenalee, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire du mal.

- Rien ne t'y oblige puisqu…

- Il n'y a pas de solution, si je reviens à la Congrégation, je vais tôt ou tard tuer l'un de vous et je… je ne veux pas que ça arrive, même si ça permet de me rendre temporairement la raison.

- Et alors quoi ? Tu vas retourner avec les Noah et tu devras quand même te battre contre nous, intervint Kanda

- Je ne pensais pas retourner avec eux, le contredit le jeune homme avec douceur

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? demanda Lavi perdu

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne répondit rien, puis fit un pas en arrière :

_- Innocence activée !_

Il fut aussitôt recouvert d'une immense cape blanche et, avant que ses amis puissent esquisser le moindre mouvement, il changea son bras gauche en une épée qu'il retourna contre lui.

- Allen ! cria Lenalee, Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé, répondit-il d'une voix presque inaudible, mais c'est la seule solution qu'il me reste.

**Oo Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? oO**

- Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire au moment où ça a commencé.

- Moyashi ! Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! siffla Kanda en faisant un pas vers lui

- Reste où tu es Kanda, s'il te plaît.

- Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce qu'on te laisse faire ? fit Lavi en s'avançant vers lui

**Oo Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! oO**

- Mais je ne veux pas vous tuer !

- Ce sera encore pire pour nous fais ça !

- Allen-kun, ne fais pas ça, le supplia Miranda

**Oo Si… si tu te tues, mon esprit prendra la place du tien. oO**

- Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque, rétorqua Allen entre ses dents

Il sera plus fortement le manche de son épée. Puis il regarda ses amis. Ils avaient tous l'air effrayés, Kanda essayait juste de ne pas le faire paraître. Lui pardonneraient-ils un jour ?

Les exorcistes virent qu'Allen les dévisageaient un à un. Puis, un sourire éclaira son visage. Ils tressaillirent : le vrai sourire d'Allen, celui qui leur avait tant manqué. Avait-il réalisé qu'ils pouvaient encore lui venir en aide ?

Mais Allen inspira profondément, et, avant que l'un des exorcistes puisse l'en empêcher, il appliqua la lame de son épée à l'emplacement de son cœur, bien déterminé à en finir une fois pour toute.

- ALLEN ! hurla Lavi en courant vers lui

**Oo ATTENDS ! oO**

Lavi vit soudain Allen arrêter son geste. Soulagé, il ralentit son pas.

**Oo Ne fais pas ça ! Nous… nous pourrions faire un arrangement. oO**

- Un arrangement ?

**Oo Nous pourrions… oO**

Les exorcistes virent qu'Allen s'était immobilisé. Lenalee, qui avait été tétanisée par le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre, courut vers lui.

Elle l'atteignit avant Lavi, lui enleva vivement son épée et la jeta par terre.

- C'est une idée stupide ! Comment peux-tu croire que ça va marcher ?

- Lenalee…

- Tu ne nous fais pas confiance !

- Ne viens pas…

- Pardon ? Tu oses me dire de ne pas t'approcher ? Je…

Le jeune homme releva lentement la tête vers elle, dévoilant des yeux dorés et des stigmates sur le front.

Elle recula rapidement :

- Le Noah !

- Lenalee-chan ! cria Miranda

- Lenalee ! Ne reste pas là !

Lavi bondit et l'emporta en sécurité.

- Il a finalement réussi à reprendre possession d'Allen, marmonna Lavi, cet espèce de…

- … mais seul contre nous, il n'a aucune chance, rétorqua Kanda en activant son Innocence

Lavi, Lenalee, Crowley et Miranda allaient activer leurs Innocences quand une voix retentit soudain :

- Hey Blanche-neige, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici, et en vitesse !

Les Jasdevi étaient apparus près de l'Arche.

- Lâches ! Vous vous êtes enfuis ! fit aussitôt Crowley

- Hihihi, retraite stratégique ! ricana Jasdero

- En tout cas, dit David sans essayer de s'expliquer, on doit partir, ramène-toi !

- Tsss, vous croyez vraiment qu'on va vous laisser l'emmener ? demanda Kanda moqueur

- C'est maintenant où jamais Blanche-Neige !

Allen frémit, parut hésiter.

- Tu fais partie de la famille oui ou non ?

Le jeune homme se tourna finalement vers ses frères et commença à se diriger vers eux.

Mais Lenalee courut et le rattrapa par la main.

- Ne nous l'enlèves pas encore une fois, supplia-t-elle

- Je dois partir, répondit-il simplement

Elle renonça : tout cela ne servait à rien. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle relâchait sa main.

Mais il reprit brusquement la sienne et attira la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Lenalee ! s'écrièrent Lavi et Miranda

Pourtant, le Noah ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal.

Lenalee sentait son cœur s'emballer contre la poitrine du Noah.

Voyant qu'il ne lui faisait rien, elle releva la tête. Il la fixait.

Mais son regard n'était pas froid, ni menaçant. Il était mélancolique et rempli de douceur, inhabituel chez un Noah.

Quelque chose clochait.

Le Noah la contempla encore quelques instants, puis approcha son visage du sien. Il caressa doucement sa joue puis, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'abord stupéfaite, Lenalee ne fit pas un geste. Puis, poussée par un désir mystérieux, elle voulut approfondir le baiser.

Il retira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne le puisse, avec regret.

Il ramena ensuite ses lèvres près de son oreille.

- Pardonne-moi.. murmura-t-il

Un éclat scintillant roula sur sa joue.

Comprenant enfin, elle écarquilla les yeux, mais il se détacha d'elle et se dirigea vers l'Arche, sans un dernier regard.

Elle voulut l'arrêter mais Lavi l'en empêcha, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle essayait de le retenir.

Elle se débattit furieusement :

- Lavi ! C'est Allen, lâche-moi ! Ce n'est pas le Noah, c'est Allen tu entends ? Allen, revient ! Allen ! ALLEN !

Mais celui-ci disparut dans l'Arche, suivit des Jasdevi.

Lenalee poussa un cri de désespoir et s'effondra : pour les protéger, il avait choisi son camp.

Il attendrait.

Il attendrait qu'ils le retrouvent et qu'ils le sauvent…

… ou bien qu'ils le tuent en premier.

FIN

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève mon histoire (dix-huit chapitres si vous ne souhaitez lire qu'une fin).

J'espère que ce que j'ai écrit jusque-là vous a plu !

Je remercie les lecteurs, je me prosterne aux pieds des reviwers, je bénis ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favorites ou qui m'ont mis dans leurs auteurs favoris.

Vous pouvez allez voir les histoires que je projette de faire sur mon profil et m'envoyer un mp si vous préférez que j'en commence une avant une autre, ou si vous avez des idées à me proposer… ou si vous avez un désir incommensurable d'envoyer des mp.

Merci encore, et à bientôt j'espère ! (si le dieu de l'inspiration est à mes côtés et si le dieu de la fainéantise m'abandonne…)


	19. Tout s'achève

ATTENTION : Cette fin est un **happy-end**, si vous n'êtes pas un fanatique des lapins roses et des barbes à papa, passez votre chemin…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 18 : Le choix

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_- Reviens Allen, lui chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle, s'il te plaît… je t'aime._

Lenalee attendit, blottie contre le torse du jeune homme. Elle avait peur de relever la tête et de voir qu'elle avait échoué, une fois de plus.

Elle entendit Lavi pousser une exclamation de stupeur mais se résolue à garder les yeux fermés.

Elle sentit tout à coup quelque chose lui toucher doucement les cheveux.

Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête.

Le Noah lui souriait, et c'est justement ce sourire qui la frappa : c'était le vrai sourire d'Allen.

- Lenalee, je t'aime.

- Allen ? demanda-t-elle sans trop y croire

Mais le sourire de celui-ci s'évanouit presque instantanément et il la repoussa brusquement.

- Reste loin de moi ! ordonna le Noah en se relevant vivement et en s'écartant le plus possible

Lavi s'empressa d'éloigner la jeune fille du Noah.

**Oo Rends-moi mon corps. oO**

Le Noah ouvrit des yeux terrorisés :

- Va t'en ! C'est mon corps !

**Oo Rends-moi ma maison. oO**

Une terrible douleur le prit soudain à la tête, il tituba, les yeux écarquillés, puis se mit à gémir en se tenant la tête.

Kanda, Miranda, Lavi, Lenalee et Crowley comprirent soudain qu'Allen luttait contre le Noah pour récupérer son corps. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire si ce n'est espérer de tout cœur qu'il l'emporterait. Ils l'avaient aidé et maintenant, lui seul pouvait se battre.

**Oo Rends-moi mes amis. oO**

- Dégage ! Ce corps est à moi ! IL EST A MOI ! hurla le Noah parcouru de violents tremblements

**Oo Rends-moi ma famille. oO**

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre un mur en gémissant: il avait atrocement mal.

**Oo Rends-moi ma vie. oO**

La douleur atteignit soudain un seuil inimaginable, brisant les dernières défenses du Noah qui se laissa glisser contre le mur sans un cri, les yeux écarquillés.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers le groupe des exorcistes qui le regardaient avec appréhension :

- Regardez ce que vous avez fait… fit-il d'une voix éteinte, j'ai tellement mal…

Des larmes de sang coulèrent sur ses joues pendant que sa peau devenait de plus en plus claire, jusqu'à retrouver la teinte de peau originelle de l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

- Je…vous…hais… murmura-t-il tandis que ses yeux se fermaient.

Puis ce fut le silence.

Les exorcistes attendirent, mais rien ne venait.

- Lavi, fit Lenalee d'une petite voix, tu peux…enfin, tu sais… aller voir si…

Son ami acquiesça silencieusement et s'approcha de son ami demeuré immobile.

Celui-ci respirait.

Il lui tapota la joue.

- Hého, petit moyashi ? fit-il d'une voix incertaine, craignant de voir se lever sur lui le regard or et froid qu'il détestait tant

Allen fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Lavi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée en distinguant une forme floue devant lui

La personne devant lui ne lui répondit pas. Peut-être qu'après tout, ce n'était pas son ami… Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là, allongé par terre.

Mais ses pensées étaient embrumées et tout ce dont il était certain à présent, c'est qu'il entendait la voix de Kanda pousser un juron :

- Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que… !?

L'exorciste au sabre vit se lever sur lui un regard d'incompréhension de la part du jeune homme allongé.

- Kan…da ?

- Allen, c'est…c'est bien toi ? demanda Crowley

- Oui… C'est juste que… Comment je suis arrivé ici ?

Lavi et Lenalee s'empressèrent de l'aider à se relever, mais il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes.

Inquiète, la jeune fille le dévisagea pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas : il était tout bonnement épuisé.

Mais il était là.

Rassurée, elle reporta son attention sur le détail qui avait provoqué le juron de Kanda et la stupéfaction des autres exorcistes :

Un œil argenté.

Un œil doré.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Allen était à l'infirmerie depuis une semaine, et il était finalement prêt à en sortir, et à reprendre ses missions.

Il avait dû rester en observation au cas où le Noah ne serait pas totalement parti, bien qu'il ait affirmé qu'il ne ressentait plus du tout sa présence.

Ses amis s'étaient habitués au changement de couleur de son œil droit qui, bien qu'il soit un héritage du Noah, n'avait pas la froideur de ceux-ci.

- On va enfin pouvoir repartir en mission ensemble ! soupira Lavi appuyé contre la porte de l'infirmerie tandis que l'infirmière, assistée par Komui, vérifiait une dernière fois que tout était normal chez le jeune patient, ça en a mis du temps !

- C'est bon Lavi, lui fit Allen, je préfèrerai autant que tu ne te retrouves pas avec un Noah en plus pendant que tu combats un akuma.

- Tout est parfait, annonça l'infirmière, vous pouvez y aller.

Le jeune homme remit sa chemise et fit son nœud rouge habituel autour du col.

- Vous savez où est Lenalee ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent

Komui lui jeta un regard soupçonneux :

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien…

Le grand intendant était la seul personne de la Congrégation à ne pas savoir qu'Allen et Lenalee s'aimaient et se voyaient en secret, attendant le bon moment pour tout lui dévoiler.

Mais en sept jours, le bon moment n'était jamais arrivé.

Allen et Lavi sortirent de l'infirmerie, y laissant un Komui songeur, pour se rendre dans le salon.

- Allen ! Lavi !

Lenalee vint vers eux en courant, essoufflée :

- Désolée… pour le… retard…

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Personne ne m'avait dit que tu sortais de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui Allen.

En la voyant froncer les sourcils, Allen se mit à rire :

- C'est moi où il y a une pointe de reproche dans ta voix ?

La jeune fille regarda tout autour d'elle puis, ne voyant personne, elle embrassa le jeune exorciste.

- C'est toi ! répliqua-t-elle malicieusement en lui prenant la main

- Euh…

Lavi étouffa un rire.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le salon et y retrouvèrent Kanda qui lisait les instructions de sa prochaine mission.

- Yû ! s'écria Lavi, tu lis ?

Kanda referma sèchement son carnet et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Euh… Kanda ! Tu lis ?

- Il semblerait que ma prochaine mission soit assez difficile, pas besoin de t'avoir en plus dans mes pattes.

Puis il remarqua Allen.

- Le moyashi est de retour on dirait.

- C'est Allen.

- Mo-ya-shi.

Le jeune exorciste poussa un cri de rage et il fallut que Lenalee et Lavi le retiennent pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur son aîné.

- Fait gaffe moyashi, continue comme ça et le Noah va revenir.

Allen s'arrêta instantanément.

- Allen, Y… Kanda ne voulait pas dire ça.

- Quand j'aurai besoin d'un traducteur, je te le dirai.

Mais Allen avait reprit contenance; il arborait même un sourire machiavélique :

- Mais je suis sûr que c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, n'est ce pas Kanda ? A ce propos, tu savais que le Noah m'avait laissé un petit cadeau ?

- Tsss, difficile de ne pas remarquer…

- Mis à part ça, fit-t-il en posant un doigt sous son œil droit

- Son absence de répartie ? railla Kanda, Ah non, j'oubliai que c'était déjà ton cas avant.

Le jeune homme prit sur lui pour ne pas exploser.

- Je vais te montrer.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Kanda comprit tout à coup, il se leva brusquement :

- QUOI ? Moyashi ! Je t'interdis de…

Et sa tête tomba d'un coup, tout comme Allen qui fut rattrapé à temps par Lavi.

- Allen, soupira Lenalee, tu vas vraiment être en danger quand il va se réveiller.

- Mais je m'entraine ! répliqua Kanda en dévoilant un œil gauche argenté et un œil droit doré

- Bon, maintenant, rends-lui son corps.

- Pas question ! Je vais en profiter…

Il eut un rire ténébreux qui fit avoir la chair de poule à toutes les personnes qui l'entendirent.

Plus tard, personne ne comprit pourquoi Yû Kanda, réputé si sérieux et si froid, courait dans toute la Congrégation, faisant tournoyer sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête, riant à gorge déployée…

L'histoire ne dit pas ce qu'il fit lorsqu'il se réveilla torse-nu en plein milieu de la cafétéria…

**FIN**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Et c'est sur ce happy-end que s'achève (pour de bon) mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Si vous voulez voir mes prochaines histoires, allez sur mon profil.

A bientôt !


End file.
